Outsider's Quest (discontinued)
by memoyolo14
Summary: [title pic is not mine]You already know how this goes a guy that randomly ends up in gensokyo because reasons and will try to survive the incidents that do not happen like in the games and whatever it feels like killing him (now written on english because i need practice)
1. Alone in a dark room

_**Well I am writing things again WOW.**_

 _ **For the few who have already read the last thing I wrote (you probably didn't because it's written in mexicaned spanish) and hope for something better, I have to say that you should not have high expectations, but at least I THINK it will not be as ridiculous as the other thing I wrote.**_

 _ **by the way my grammar still sucks, im also doing this to practice my english so yeah here we go.**_

 _ **(Touhou project and everything else that I put here apart from my OC are not mine and never will be)**_

 **CHAPTER 1**

This is a quite an unreal situation, so I'm in a place that's completely dark and I don't mean "dark" like in the night, it's more like a void that has no end to it.

I'm not sure of how I ended up here, but I've been walking for about 20 minutes and I haven't seen anything more than this dark void, at first I thought it was a dream but something tell's me that's not it, this is getting very strange and somewhat disturbing.

Another 4 minutes walking and I came across something weird, some giant letters that said "choose your weapon" which is ridiculous, it's a damn void here there is nothing that's like a weapon in here.

Aparently god decided to prove me wrong, out of nowhere a lot of freaking weapons appeared or I atleast think they are, I also saw myself with the need to shout like a little bitch because that escared the shit out of me.

Me:"SON OF A BITCH!"

It's good that i'm the only one here, that scream that i did wasn't very manly, I recognize some of the weapons that appeared, I'm sure those are the swords of kratos but that can't be possible just like everything that has happened to me.

I'm really not as scared as I should be i did scream but that was just once i am sure other people would had already shouted their lungs out or be in denial but not me.

I don't know how to get out of here, so I my only choice is to do what the letters say and choose a weapon, which will be difficult, there are too many options, like excalibur of arturia, the fucking omnitrix, frostmourne and many others.

I think I'll take something decent but not super broken I don't want to deal with the problems caused by someone as inexperienced as me with things like the infinity gauntlet it would be a mess.

My search gives fruit, what I had in front of me was the faking master sword, it was in the blue sheath of the ocarina of time is a good weapon and it's not ridiculously powerful, so it's perfect.

I start to move my hands to take it, and the moment I do all the other weapons disappear but this time I was ready for it so i don't scream like a bitch this time.

The giant letters come back but this time they say "choose an hability" and out of nowhere several smaller letters come out, I decide to go to see the one closest to me it says "super strength" then a small explanation of what the hability does.

It's not like I need the explanation it's pretty obvious what it does, it's a very direct skill but i prefeer something like advanced regeneration that is a reliable hability and it would make dying a difficult job.

Already decided i start my search for that hability, it took little time to find it, wasn't that far from were i was and just like last time a small explanation appears this time I read it because regeneration has categories like deadpool's is better than wolverine's.

If what the explanation says it's true, i would regenerate parts of the body in minutes, damaged organs in a little longer and best of all damage to the brain does not deny the regeneration, but if my head is blown off completely I die, guess that is good enough.

I touch the name of the hability and just like before all the others disappear, the letters come out once more and say "choose two perks".

What is the difference of hability and perks?, If i remember correctly they are the same shit i could be wrong, the letters of the perks have things like "master of arms", "tactical genius", "advanced parcour" and "natural magician".

so perks are things that can be learned or achieved with enough effort unlike habilities that are something that you are given or that you are born with. I suppose that "master of arms" is obviously necessary i do need to know how to use the sword that for some reason I have not strapped on my back.

Already with the sword on my back I select "master of arms" and I still have another one to choose, i started looking around and one catched my interest "perfect physique" this is more for me, I'm not obese but I've always wanted muscles and here I have them on a silver plate, it is weird that the perks have no explanation unlike skills, maybe because they are self-expleneatory, whatever i get nothing for questioning it.

taking "perfect physique" the same thing as the other times happens and this time the letters said "choose an object" but I already chose a weapon ¿doesn't that count as an object?.

There were many normal things bags, rings, necklaces, armor, I recognized some but I had already seen what I wanted looked like a simple brown bag closed with a rope but when I took it and opened it there was no end to it, a bottomless bag useful and small.

All the objects disappeared and the letters come back, because they have not appeared enough, this time they say "you have chosen your equipment you can collect more of it in dungeons that will appear randomly in the world that you will be sent said world will be chosen randomly, are you ready?".

That is not ominous at all.

I mean I have a family that will miss me, but something tells me that I simply don't have a choice, not sure how to confirm that I am ready, so I will simply say it out loud and see if something happens.

Me:"i guess"

And with that the letters start to spin as if it was a cassino machine, well with what i have, i should be fine unless I end up in a place were everyone is super powerfull like bleach or dragon ball.

The following seconds are not clear to me.

because the letters said of a place where a male protagonist is blasphemy and everything is fucking chaos for the most ridiculous reasons, in the letters there was nothing more and nothing less than "touhou project".

A flash blinded me and I felt my consciousness slip, my only thought before that, was something like this: if there was a classification for the amuont of times that i will be close to death will be something along the lines of "more that soldier in world war ll".

/BOY IS TELEPORTING/

Fuck...

what happened...

aaah yes the room, and now I'm in touhou... Fuck, now I want the infinity gauntlet.

Just because here live people who manipulate death or become invincible or control destiny.

everyone in Touhou are pretty bullshit, I get up and start to check my surroundings.

first I have to see where I am, so I see trees and grass it's morning but it feels kinda cold, with that information I can deduce that I'm close to misty lake or atleast I think I am.

Second see what I have with me, gray sports pants, black tennis, blue shirt, the master sword strapped on my back, the bottomless bag at the waist, ok all good.

Well the plan is simple to go to where it is colder to find misty lake or cirno, both could help in comfirming where i am, preferable the lake to not deal with the kinda stupid fairy and to see me in the water reflection and see my face just to Make sure everything stays the same with me.

and maybe to see the muscles that I have now, I mean my hands are in pretty good form i want to see how everything else looks.

That reminds.

me I raise my shirt a little to see if I have those muscles and yes i do and it's a goddamn six pack can't wait to se me in a full body mirror, all right now I unsheathe the master sword with my right hand because im right-handed duh, try to put myself in a posture to fight.

Then everything comes natural better postures to attack the best to defend I give a few practice swings to the air just to make sure.

now the regeneration I put the edge of the sword in the palm of my left hand and I doubt for a moment but everything else worked so YOLOOOOOOOOOO!!!.

SLASH*

FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUuuuuuu...Huh?

that was brief, I look at the edge of the sword it has blood and my left palm has blood too but there is no wound.

Neat.

with everything in check i go to where it feels colder see if I find the lake or the retarded fairy whichever comes first.

/BOY IS WALKING/

I have to be on the right track, it is getting colder so I must be close to the lake or the stu- ¿you now what? i have to be a litle more respectfull even if she is not here, for fairy standards she must be pretty smart...I think she is...

???:"AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHHH!!!!"

... I thought that gensokyo had youkai and i'm sure that fucking werewolves were not Japanese, fuck they're not even werewolves, what I just found in the middle of the fucking forest are enemies of the legend of zelda.

These two dogs are wolfos, some bastards that are relatively difficult to kill and are the first thing I'm going to fight.

It shows that I have a shitty luck, i unsheath my sword and wield it with both hands preparing for my first fight to the death the wolfos were simply circling around me, until one throws itself at me from the right and I jump back to avoid it.

And just as in the game the wolfos left his back exposed with that i rush and then stabbed the sword in his back ant trough it's chest, it didn't have time to even to scream in pain.

it started disappearing into flames.

Wolfos:"AAAAAUUUUUHHH!!!!"

FUCK,FUCK,FUCK, TURN ARRRROOOOOUUUUUNDDDDDD!!!.

CLANK!*

OOOOH !!! So close I maneged to turn around and block the atack of the other wolfos it backs away and starts to circle slowly and do the same the master sword ready in my hands this time I atack first going full speed and do a vertical but it freaking backflips it then it takes a swipe at me with is left claw in that moment y remember my sick skill in dark souls...

AT PARRYING!!.

CLANK!*

And now finish it with style I raise de sword high give a jump and slash it from it's shoulder to it's stomach,the result?.

Wolfos:"AAAAUUUuuuuuuhhhhh..."

A painfull death.

And i promply fall on mi ass, why?.

Because i just killed without second though and let me tell you.

IT FEELS BAD.

I know it was them or me, but it's still a pretty bad experience to go trough.

???:"HEY!!!"

Wuh?

I raise my head up, someone had called me, i see something... Black and white, huh must be marisa, i get up and sheath my sword.

Aparently i was right, the witch dressed in black and white mounted on a broom the one and only kleptomaniac magician of gensokyo marisa kirisame, this is gonna be a interesting.

Marisa:"Hey!,Are you okay-ze?"

So she does say Ze, does it have meaning? I mean its not important but i will like to now

Me:"Phisicaly? Yes, mentally? Not so much, miss...?"

Noticing that i didn't know her name or atleast she thinks i don't

Marisa:"oh i am marisa kirisame, and you are?"

Flint(me):"flint just, flint"

She looks at my from head to toe and staes at my left hand, MY blooded left hand... Shit

Flint(me):"not mine it's... From my first kill..."

Great know im depressed, and i lied too.

that is my blood, but she doesn't need to know that.

marisa is giving me a comprensive look, guess she understands.

Marisa:"wanna talk about it?"

Flint(me):"not now, maybe later"

Marisa:"so where are you going?"

Well at first i was going to misty lake, but now that marisa is here i'll do a change of plans.

Flint(me):"well right now i'm just looking for a village or something"

Yeah i'm trying to make marisa tell me where the heck is the human village, I need to sleep and it's a safe place where not everything can kill me.

Marisa:"oh! I know where it is"

She moves forward leaving space in the back of the broom. Aparently she wants me to get on it.

Marisa:"come on, i'll fly you there, i'm going there anyway"

This is weird, I don't think this is the way marisa acts on the games, but she does act like that in other fan comics, it could be a trap to steal my shit or maybe i'm just paranoid.

Marisa:"¡oi! What are you waiting for? Get up-ze"

Flint(me):"ok,ok i'm on it, geez"

I sit down on the back of the broom and hold myself from marisa's stomach because falling from the sky is a no, no.

Marisa:"ready?"

I'm about to fly on the fastest broom in the world oh no, what will my answer be?

Flint(me):"nope"

Marisa_ that's bad because even if you're not, I'm going to go FAST-ZE_

Flint(me):"Wait how fa-?"

BOOOMMM!*

Well we broke the sound barrier in a fucking broom or somethig exploded close to us, but I must say that for such a terrifying experience, I took it pretty well.

Flint (me):"¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Or at least I tried to.

 **CHAPTER 1 END**

 _ **Did you like it? Probably not, but you can not say that i didn't try to make it entertaining, and probably failed in a spectacular way.**_

 _ **Well until the next chapter.**_


	2. A place to call home

_**well here is chapter 2.**_

 _ **will you like it? or will you hate it?. either way i will keep writting.**_

 _ **also**_ _**to Anderson Yagami: no se si vaya a poner los episosdios en español por que esta historia la escribo por que me gusta touhou y para practicar mi ingles pero lo tendre en mente.**_

 _ **with that out of the way enjoy or don't.**_

 _ **(Touhou project and everything else that I put here apart from my OC are not mine and never will be).**_

 **CHAPTER 2**

Marisa:"HAHAHA!!!, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!!!,HAHAHAHA!!!! "

Flint(me):"G-Go ... f-fu-fuck yo-yourself... ma-marisa ..."

Apparently she went at maximum speed to scare me, thank God she stopped shortly after, holy shit I thought I was going to die.

Marisa:"HAHAHAAaaaa ... Ok I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but you must admit that it was funny-ze"

Flint(me):"n-no, I t-tho-though tha-that i w-was go-gonna d-di-die"

Right now i'm too scared to talk properly add this to the many other reasons of why gensokyo scares me so much.

I'm afraid of heights and in a world where flying is almost nesecity, i will be constantly trying not to shit myself.

Marisa:"quit stuttering we almost reached the village-ze"

seriously?, Good.

this experience will make me never see brooms in the same way again.

Marisa:"so you're from outside-ze"

Flint(me):"ummm ...what's the outside?"

Well at least I'm not stuttering anymore, that doesn't mean I'm not scared but it's a start.

Marisa:"I mean from outside of gensokyo, did you come from there?"

Flint(me):"I guess so"

Not a lie, i do technically come from the outside world just not the one she's implying.

Marisa:"Then, how is the outside?"

Flint(me):"I really don't know, I guess it's ok but it could be better"

That and i don't really now how the earth here is doing since i'm not from there.

Marisa:"really?,don't have something that you care about?"

I do, it's just out of my reach forever, because fuck me i'm in another world because reasons whithout a way back.

flint(me):"not really"

but i won't tell her that it will raise a couple of questions that i won't like to aswer

Marisa:"well that sounds lonely, by the way we are almost there so stop shaking so much"

I stare at her indignantly, I'm not shaking.

I'm not that much of a coward, she turns her head to see me as if she was reading my mind and pointed at my arms ...

Ok maybe i'm that much of a coward.

looks like we are decending, finally the beautiful ground how much i have missed you.

/BOY IS LANDING/

so this is the human village.

much like those ancient Japanese villages in anime, everything look's so outdated but it has something that is making me like it

Marisa:"what do you think?"

Before answering, I observe the people around and they seem calm, it must have become an occurrence that someone comes flying in to the village.

Flint(me):"it's quite unique"

I do not know what else to say I do not know how to describe the clothes or the architecture of the Japanese of old.

Marisa:"...that's it?"

I turned to look at her, she was no longer flying on her broom and was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

Flint(me):"well I don't know what else to say, I'm still trying to accept everything that just happened to me in such a short time, I'm not in my world, I just killed two living beings and I just flew on a broom that can break the sound barrier, i apologize if a village is the last of my problems"

I think I let out some of my emotions in those words.

but it's been too long without a moment where I can really consider everything that just happened to me, to realize just how fucked i am.

Marisa looks a little taken back at my small outburst guess she didn't see tha one coming.

Marisa:"ok sorry, but if you really want to return to the outside world you should go with reimu she can help you"

I would like that but that is not my world either, so I am very fucked. the only thing I can do is survive here, I don't have many alternatives.

That does not mean I should take it out on marisa.

Flint(me):"do not apologize marisa, it's not your fault and I think I'll stay here, there's nothing for me in the outside anyway"

again not exactly a lie.

I don't have family or friends in the outside world and it's better than telling her the truth of where i come from, I'll take that my grave.

She stared at me looking surprissed and a little worried wich is kinda surprissing considering that we only know each other for like an hour.

Marisa:"... Are you sure ?, gensokyo is not the safest place"

Oh marisa if you only knew that I have no other option.

Flint(me):"yes i'm sure"

She gives me a small smile which also reminds me that I am in a world full of pretty girls, so not everything is bad.

until you remember that almost all of them could kill me blindfolded and a hand tied on their backs.

Marisa:"well if that is your choice, you should look for keine she will help you accommodate to the village, I am going to visit reimu, see ya later-ze"

I was going to ask her where I could find Keine but she had already climbed on her broom and taken off really freaking fast, leaving me alone without any sort of direction on where i could find keine.

Giving a sigh I approach the first person I see an old man with a beard of Fu Manchu, neat.

Flint(me):"Excuse me, do you know where I can find keine?"

The old man saw me for a moment and smiled.

Old man:"at this time she is usually in the hieda houseold, it is in the center of the village"

Giving him my thanks, I make my way to the center of the village to find the household,I hope that i find keine in there.

/BOY IS SEARCHING/

maybe I should have asked for more specific directions.

because I do not have the slightest idea where I am, not only that, it is already night time,i look for it for fucking hours, but I just can not find the stupid household.

I'm getting sleepy and hungry, everyone is going to their homes ready to rest.

guess i should look for an alley to sleep i'm too tired of lookin for the goddamn household.

I found an alley in which I sat it was dark and dirty but it's better than sleeping in the middle of the road. that would be weirder than in an alley,it does not make it better.

I lean my head against the wall and close my eyes and begin to think about everything that happened. I will not see my family again, I am alone and without friends except maybe marisa, I am sleeping in the street, not long ago I killed, I am in a world where everything is possible and I'm hungry.

finally i have a moment to vent myself and I can not help but cry, it is not fair that all this happens to me because some bad luck, I know that complaining will not help me but I really have to let it ou.

???:"is someone in there!?, are you ok!?"

what?, Who?.

I open my eyes and I look to the left from where I entered the alley and I see someone whith white and blue hair, a blue dress and a ... House? why does she have a house on her head?.

Already up close I can confirm that if she is keine and she is seeing me with her red eyes, while I am crying, this is PRETTY pathetic.

Keine:"why are you crying?"

Well, I did not expect to meet her in an alley because a random stroke of luck, I get up and clean my tears.

Flint(me):"nothing, nothing just... remembering stuff"

She did not seem convinced, but didn't pry on it either, that's good, I really do not want to talk about this.

She seemed to be observing my clothes, probably reaching the conclusion that I'm not from around here.

Keine:"you are from outside, right?"

Flint(me):"yes, but right now that's not important, i was looking for you"

Keine raised an eyebrow but had a soothing smile probably because she thinks that I'm still depressed, seems like i'll have to deal with my personal issues later.

Keine:"whatever reason made you look for me it can wait, let's go to my house, i don't think you'll like to sleep here?"

That surprised me, marisa helped me with barely knowing me and keine is already inviting me to her home that...doesn't make sense.

Or maybe I'm just not used to being helped so much, out there if you ever meet homeless people you will just ignore them hopping that they not notice you.

Flint(me):"are you sure?, i mean you just meet me"

Keine:"don't worry about that you need help and I want to help"

... She's too nice for her own good.

Flint(me):"*sigh*ok"

She smiled and took my hand and I don't stop her, i'm too sad to care that she's treating me like a child, seeing her up close, keine is a little taller than me and i'm 5'9 so she must be like 6 feet tall, something that I just noticed now.

Keine:"my home it's not far from here, let's go"

I let her take me by the hand to her house.

/BOY IS FEELING DOWN/

arriving at keine's home, from the outside it didn't seem to be different from the others houses in the village.

Keine:"This is my home, it's not much but it's better than nothing, please leave your shoes at the entrance"

she slides open and let me tell you that the interior is quite impressive.

Various scrolls and books are in bookshelves, there was a lot of other things, but i didn't know what they are, probably because i'm a mexican with little knowledge of japanese things i see her taking off her shoes and leaving them near the entrance and do the same.

Already leaving seeing and entering along with keine who was still graving my hand, we stopped in what seemed like a livingroom

I could see what looked like a table but lower also had a sheet, maybe that's a kotatsu?.

Not far from here, there was a kitchen, as keine let go of my hand and turned around to look at me.

Keine:"Wait here, I'll bring something to eat for us"

with that said she went to the kitchen, i decided to sit cross-legged close to the kotatsu and wait for keine to come with food, I haven't eaten in almost a whole day.

it didn't take long before she came with the food, brought what looked like rice triangles, there were three per plate.

When she gave me mine, I stared at them, i didn't really know what they are or with what are they made , I looked at Keine to ask her.

Flint(me):"and this is?"

She looked at me and she slightly narrowed her eyes.

Keine:"you shouldn't be so picky about what you eat"

I think I should clarify what I mean before I offend her.

Flint(me):"not like that, it's that I've never seen anything like this"

I guess it's Japanese food, but that's the only thing I know.

Keine realized something, probably that i didn't know anything about Japanese things.

Keine:"really you do not know what those are?, that's weird, if you entered through the great hakurei barrier you should be Japanese or at least know the language"

Oh.

I guess it makes sense the people who show up here is either because they were suicidal or because they had bad luck and entered the barrier.

As I do not give air of wanting to kill myself, she concluded that I would be Japanese or atleast know japanese, but it's easy to tell I don't.

Unless...

Flint(me):"keine in what language have i been talking to you?"

She raised an eyebrow but answered me anyway.

Keine:"japanese, why?"

... That room changed more than my body, it also helped me understand Japanese and even speak it or it could have been something else, it's not a bad thing but I'll keep it in mind.

Flint(me):"no reason, we should start eating, I'm pretty hungry"

Keine nodded but I noticed that she wanted to ask something, she decided not to, that's good i don't really have a way to explain how i'm talking japanese.

I take one of the rice triangles and give it a bite. it's filled with bean paste they were not bad.

Flint(me):"keine you never answered me when I asked you what is that i'm eating"

Keine who had already finished one of the triangles, gave me a small smile and then answered me

Keine:"those are called onigiri, did you like them?"

Onigiri huh ?, it sounds like the name of a demon from a bad manga

Flint (me):"they're not bad"

With nothing more to say, we ate in peace.

/BOY IS STUFFING HIS MOUTH/

it's not pizza, but I'm full and that's what counts.

When we finished keine took the dishes and asked me to wait here so she can ask me some questions.

she fed me so I don't have problems answering some questions, she arrived and sat down and I wonder, what's she gonna ask?.

keine:"What where you doing in that alley alone?"

Flint(me):"getting ready to sleep, you know I'm not from around here, wich means that i don't have where to sleep"

Keine simply nodded.

Keine:"don't worry about that, you can sleep here"

That left me surprised and by the small laugh of keine, the expression on my face must be hilaryous

Flint(me):"but why?, we really don't know each other"

Keine just gives me a smile and tells me.

Keine:"well I am Kamishirasawa Keine, nice to meet you"

Well, we never officially introduced ourselves and I did not tell her my name.

Flint(me):"Flint, no last name"

Keine:"very well flint Another question, if you are from outside how did you get a divine sword?"

How did she realize that?

It is not impossible to notice but Marisa didn't mention it, so i thought i she wouldn't either.

Hhhmmmmm ...

What to do? What to do? I think I better pretend that I don't know.

after all, it is not that I want to tell her that it was given to me by a dark void that communicated with huge letters.

Even in gensokyo that would be strange.

Flint(me):"this is divine ?, wasn't aware of that"

Keine looked at me for a moment trying to see if I was lying, but I'm pretty good at it, so I doubt she can tell that i did.

Keine:"Well, you're from the outside, so I'm not surprised that you're not aware of the supernatural, that does not answer how you got it"

looks like she wants details, but I already invented something.

Flint(me):"it was in an abandoned temple not far from where I lived, I went once and found it stuck in a stone pedastal i just took it out, it didn't look special so i only had it for decoration"

Keine accepted my answer, probably because she has no way of denying it.

Now it's my turn to ask a few questions.

Flint(me):"then how long can I live here in your house?"

She simply gives me a smile

Keine:"as long as you need to"

Flint(me):"hahahahaha! Good joke but seriously where I can find a house of my own"

...She is not laughing.

Keine:"I understand that you want to have your own home, you seem to be old enough to live alone. but inside the village there are no more houses"

That's bad.

Flint(me):"ok ... But wouldn't it be weird for both of us?"

Keine looks a bit embarrassed, i am too after all living with a woman that is so... Let's say developed, will make you imagine a few things.

Keine:"a little bit, but it will only be for a day or two, later I will take you with the hakurei shrine maiden so that you can return to your home"

OH! I have not told her that I'm going to stay in gensokyo.

Flint(me):"true I have not mentioned it, keine I plan to stay in gensokyo"

This is the first time she looks so upset her eyes widened and she half screamed.

Keine:"No!, I do not know how the outside is but gensokyo is too dangerous for you!"

Not very different from what Marisa said, just Louder.

Flint(me):"trust me the outside is not safer than gensokyo, you just have to turn around in the wrong cornner and you could end up with a bullet in the head"

That and basically I don't exist in this outside world.

But that did not stop keine from trying to convince me to go to the outside world.

Keine:"it doesn't make gensokyo safer"

At least she isn't screaming, she it also seems a little more relaxed not by much but it's noticable.

Flint(me):"no, but out there I'm alone at least here there are people who try to help me"

So yeah that will be my fake backstory just a kid living by himself on the streets, not really original but it's gets the work done.

Keine seems to have calmed down completely. I seem to accept that I'm going to stay.

Keine:"*sigh*... Very well, but only on two conditions"

This can't end well.

Keine:"You'll have to live with me and also let me train you in danmaku"

Nevermind.

Flint(me):"ok, I accept this conditions, but what's danmaku?"

Keine:"That's how conflicts are usually solved here, I'll explain more tomorrow, for now we should sleep, follow me"

She gets up and goes to another room i follow her.

I see two ... What were they called ?, I think it was bedrolls.

She arranges them separated from each other and turns to see me.

Keine:"this is were you will sleep, I hope you have a good night"

After that she goes to bed but before she goes to sleep I have to tell her something.

Flint(me):"thanks keine"

I do not know what else to say, she gave me food and where to live, she is just a good person and I am not.

She saw me and gave a small smile.

Keine:"you're welcome"

She climbed up and closed her eyes ready to sleep, i should do the same.

i get the master sword off my back and put it besides the bedroll.

i try to accommodate myself in the bedroll, it Was a little hard but i was able to do it.

I close my eyes and start thinking about the future, what will happen and how i will deal with it.

but I hope that over time I can call this place my home.

 **CHAPTER 2 END**

 _ **was it good?, who the hell am i kidding you probably didn't like it.**_

 _ **i don't really have something else to say soooooo...**_

 _ **see you all in the next chapter.**_


	3. First outing, and meet the Hakurei

_**S**_ _ **o the story is being well received and i like that makes me have hope on my skills as a writter.**_ _ **A**_ _ **lso i should tell you that this is based on a series of touhou**_ _ **fan-games called fantasy maiden wars wich in my opinion is a prety fucking good series of games made by sabondo.**_

 _ **T**_ _ **o Derago: well i don't plan on abandoning it, my undertale story was written just because i was bored so i just didn't try with that one, but i like writting this one, not only that but i have ideas for other stories that i want to use, also glad you like it.**_

 _ **Al**_ _ **right**_ _ **let's get on with it.**_

 _ **(Touhou project and everything else that I put here apart from my OC are not mine and never will be).**_

 **CHAPTER** **3**

It has been three week's since i arrived to gensokyo i found a place to live thanks to keine, she let me stay at her place.

Also for befriending keine the void, yes that's what i'm gonna call the place that brought me here, showed me it's fucking letters basically telling me that i gainned a map of gensokyo that will show me we're the dungeons are wich is neat, the map had skulls in some places i supouse that those are the dungeons.

Also i didn't really have a lot of clothes just the ones i came and the one's keine buyed me, nothing really flashy just what she called a blue yukata, a sarashi, some kind of white pants and sandals.

Yes i just have two pair of clothes but i been doing fine just with that

I've been helping around the house and sometimes in the village too, just random jobs or chores that appear from time to time.

People seem to like me, particulary kids they seem to look up at me, why would that be?.

Probably because the captain of the guards saw me with my sword in the first week and he decided that i show him what was i capable off, needless to say we fought with wooden swords and i practically beat him around like a raghdoll.

That surprissed me i didn't know how strong i was comparable to everyone in gensokyo but it's obviously above normal humans.

I was expecting for the cap to be angry but he congratulated me in beating him since then a lot of people call me "the strongest in the vilage" wich is kinda wrong, i'm probably stronger than anyone in the village except for keine, espeaking of her.

living with her is pretty normal but she's kind of a busybody, one time i was trying to take a shower but i didn't know how in this outdated as fuck bathrooms so she entered to explain me how, we were so fucking lucky that hadn't taken my clothes off, don't know if that counts as her beeing one.

We almost experienced an anime moment.

She did apologize for it so everything is forgiven, other thing is that i was finally able to do is, seeing myself in a full body mirror.

Have to say i was packing some good stuff, a slightly tanned guy, brown eyes, short black hair and a freaking six pack.

The second week was danmaku training with her, it was kinda easy i mean flight is aparently super fucking easy to do, the only problem being my fear of heights wich i'm quickly getting over by constantly trying to fly up whenever i can.

Also shooting bullets is not a nesscesity for some reason, keine showed me one of her spellcards, outside of the village of course, wich is basically a nuclear headbutt.

Funilly the name of the spellcard is just "[headbutt]", all of this made me come to the conclussion that for some reason danmaku is not that different from a normal fight just with lots of bullets and less lethal than it should be.

I also made my first spellcard with help from the master sword wich is a kinda big, lightning like blade beam i named it:"[call from above: skyward slash]" named after "skyward strike" obviusly.

In the third week nothing really happened just learned how to fly without being scared, until the last day, i accidentaly meet with reimu while i was taking a walk on the village.

That day i had the clothes that i came with on,i fixed it since the fight with the wolfos, so she noticed that i was from the outside wich lead to a kinda weird interaction.

Reimu was weaing her very iconic shrine maiden outfit that for some freaking reason shows her armpits wich doesn't sound like somethin a shrine maiden should be wearing, not that i could do something about that.

She was staring up at me, reimu is kind of small probably 5'1 feet tall

Reimu:"oi you come with me ill take you to the outside again"

Wow she goes straight to the point.

Flint(me):"you must be the hakurei shrine maiden, well better tell you now that i'm staying, i'm flint by the way"

She stared at me for a moment, then she shrugged her shoulders.

Reimu:"if you say so, and by the way i'm reimu hakurei"

With that she walked away, that was... kinda what i expected from her just less rude than i thought she would be.

After that i decided that the next day, i would go to one of the dungeons of the map.

The very next day i told keine, that i was gonna go out of the village.

She freaked the fuck out, she knows of my first fight, because i had to tell someone about it, and she thinks that i couldn't handle it again.

But i had three week's to cope with it, so i was kinda fine, it took a couple of minutes to convince her let me go.

Right now i was just outside the village checking the map, it has various skulls drawn in it and a dot wich i think it's me, bellow the skulls all of them had their difficulty written in them.

One that was not so far from the village is supoussed to be easy, wich i hope that is the case.

Even though i could fly, I went walking since i preferit and flying everywere will make lazy.

When i reached the place i just found a cave that goes underground it was kinda dark but i entered anyway.

Once in, i unsheated my sword and started walking foward i was looking around the cave and there really wasn't anything around.

Until i reached the end were there was a chest, but i was still weary.

Not a single enemy fought, maybe because i can't see them wich means that i could be ambushed at any moment.

I start to slowly move towards the chest sword ready in case something happens.

thud*

It was small but i was able to hear somthing falling behind me, i quickly turn around and see a completily hooded man with a dagger i don't think he's alone.

thud* *thud*

Son of a bitch i hate it when i'm right.

I take a quick look behind me and se two other hooded guys both with their daggers ready.

Well he who strikes first and all that shit.

I rush the one in front of me and i aim a slash to the neck, he leans back and dodges but i followed up with a sweeping kick that made him fall on his ass wich give's me a chance to stab him on the chest killing him.

hooded guy:"ooooouuuuuuhhhhh..."

Ignoring the kinda in-human sound it made, i turn around as fast as i can but one of them was already close enough to stab me i took notice that they weren't that good with daggers, they just hold them all wrong, so when the one close to me took a swing it was pretty easy to dodge i just tilted my head to the side, punch him in the face then cut his head off.

The last one just charged at me recklessly basically letting me kill it with a stab to the head wich also removed the hood and let me see the putrid green flesh and blank eyes.

I quickly pull out my sword and sheat it and move my head to the side fighting the vomyt back down my troath, yup definetly a hollow.

This was my second fight and while i'm a little grossed out, i didn't colapse like in the first one.

I go to the chest it doesn't have a lock so i just open it, inside there is a lighter and a cigarette box and a note.

I take the note and start reading it "limitless lighter and cigarettes" after i finish reading it disappears in small light.

I shrugg my shoulders and take them, i pull a cigarette and look at the boodies, oh yes i may need these.

I didn't know how to smoke but fuck it, i put it in my mound and use the lighter on it i put the lighter and the cigarette box inside the bottomless bag, and start smoking.

Or try to atleast.

Flint(me):"*cough* *cough* *cough* holy shit it's fucking horrible"

I take the cigarette and i tap it to get off the ash from it and start trying to smoke again, yeah despite my complains i feel like using them to relax myself.

also with my regeneration i can't get sick from smoking, Just need to get used to them that's all.

I start making my way back to the village while still trying to get used to smoking.

/BOY IS TAKING DRUGS/

So turns out that keine doesn't condone drugs, but i told her that i was old enough to used them i'm 18 by the way.

She still didn't like it, but didn't press further she looked like she was on a hurry so i asked her about it.

Flint(me):"you seem to be in a hurry, where are you going?"

She gave me a look then started signaling all around her, wich made me notice the very thin **red** mist.

oh.

Oh.

OH.

 _shit._

I was to engrossed in learning how to smoke that i missed the thin mist.

Well this means that _EOSD_ is going to start, but that doesn't explain were keine is going.

Keine:"well since you are here you will come with me"

I stare at her with a raised eyebrow and ask again.

Flint(me):"to where exactly?"

I mean why so worried?, i tought that they will just wait for reimu to resolve the incident.

Keine:"to the hakurei shrine to look for the hakurei shrine maiden and help her resolve this"

...say what?.

Keine starts flying to the hakurei shrine and i follow suit against my better judgtment.

Flint(me):"solve what?, this mist IS weird but it doesn't really look that dangerous"

wich kinda weirds me out, wasn't the mist suposse to be thick and dangerous as shit or something?.

Keine:"you could right but better safe than sorry, also it's still the job of the hakurei to investigate this kind of things"

I already know this but she doesn't know that so better act stupid.

Flint(me):"really?, sounds like a horrible job"

I'm not wrong reimu doesn't get payed for solving incidents, almost no one donates and she is always being visited by youkai, sounds like a harsh living.

Keine:"it wouldn't be that bad if she did her job right, i've heard that she's quite lazy"

That's harsh.

Flint(me):"are you really gonna base your opinion of her out of rumors?"

keine gives me a small glare, oops think i made her a little angry.

Keine:"of course not, but i should have them in mind in case they're true"

Fair enough.

we kept flying to the hakurei shrine once we were close to it, i saw really fucking long stairs.

Thank god for flying.

we decided to to land at the end of the stairs, first thing i notice is the red... gate?, and a lot of fairies fighting reimu.

This seems familiar...

My mussing is interrumpted when keine starts talking

Keine:"so this is the hakurei shrine, i heard that the shrine maiden is quite lazy"

Not really the problem right now.

The fairies and reimu stop fighting and turn to look at us.

well shit.

Reimu:"hey!, you should get out of here this is dangerous"

Keine just wags a finger and says.

Keine:"telling us that while you are surrounded by fairies doesn't do you any good as a shrine maiden"

I just stare at keine, a LONG stare.

Flint(me):"are you **really** lecturing her?, it really **isn't** the moment"

Keine just looks at me with a smile.

Keine:"of course, and when we are done helping her with the fairies i'll finish said lecture"

After that she flew towards the fairies and reimu who have already started the danmaku battle again.

I released a sigh and go help reimu too, i have nothing better to do anyway.

Two fairies started shotting danmaku at me while a third one charged at me probably trying to tackle me.

Their danmaku was easy to dodge, and i unsheated my sword and hit with the blunt side the fairy trying to tackle me.

I could have used the edge and thanks to the danmaku rules she wouldn't have taken a serious injury, but i feelt merciful.

I kept dodging the danmaku of the other two fairies, thinking just how much damage i wanted to do them.

I just slash the air with my sword shooting a big cresent shaped danmaku, hitting both fairies and knocking them out.

With that done i sheath my sword and turn to see how keine and reimu are doing, there were five fairies close to keine with enormous bumps on their heads.

While reimu had seven with big ass needles all over them.

I go to them and comment on their handy work.

Flint(me):"geez, do you people know the meaning of holding back?"

They both look at me while keine just gives me a flat stare reimu got kindof offended.

Reimu:"doesn't look like you did"

I look at the ones i beat and they're just passed out, then i look at reimu's and keine's those are twitching and moaning in pain.

Flint(me):"compared to you both i'll say i did"

Keine decides to take reimu's side on this.

Keine:"yes, but it was a danmaku fight the fairies are in no danger"

Flint(me):"of course it's a danmaku battle, but you don't see me stabing viciously with my sword, that is not deadly doesn't mean there's no pain"

Yeah everyone might be okay with beating up fairies but i just feel like i'm picking on kids.

Reimu:"*sigh* you are a newcomer so i understand that you're naive"

Well you are very wrong, a naive person wouldn't kill and i have already done that.

Flint(me):"whatever floats your boat"

Before this scalates further keine get's between us.

Keine:"this is not important right now, hakurei shrine maiden i'm kamishirasawa keine and he is flint"

I give a lazy wave.

Keine:"we are here to ask you to investigate this weird red mist"

Reimu:"...No"

Oh god, of to a great start huh?.

 **CHAPTER 3 END**

 _ **The first incident is closing in and reimu is kindof a dick.**_

 _ **So my opinion of reimu hakurei in general has alway been a "meh a little to much mary sue" but it kinda changed when i played fantasy wars maiden.**_

 _ **Doesn't change that she is pretty blunt and knows how to do almost anything on instict and solves all incidents with her intuitucion wich i call "ridiculous luck".**_

 _ **But enough of me complaining because i forgot to put the equipment that flint has wich i'm going to put right now.**_

 **CHARACTER SHEET**

 **Protagonist: Flint**

 **Habilities: regeneration**

 **Perks: weapon master, perfect physique**

 **Main weapon: master sword (legend of zelda: ocarina of time)**

 **bottomless bag: limitless lighter and unlimited box of cigarettes**

 _ **that's what flint has for now, i'll see you next chapter**_


	4. Fear the dark for she is there

_**So here is the next chapter.**_

 _ **Compared to my first story i already surpassed myself, shows that i'm not as bad at this as i thought i was.**_

 _ **To Anderson yagami: no se para que darle una revolver en un lugar donde puedes disparar lo que sea gracias al danmaku, no le dare el elixir hourai por que eso da inmortalidad no poderes de fenix eso es algo que mokuo save hacer por si misma no es parte del elixir.**_

 _ **yeah**_ _ **let's just get on with it.**_

 _ **(Touhou project and everything else that I put here apart from my OC are not mine and never will be).**_

 **CHAPTER 4**

After reimu said no to our request, keine decided to go full teacher and started lecturing reimu in doing her job wich was hillarious to see.

Reimu had enough of that so she told us that she will think about it if keine stopped nagging her.

After that she invited us to her shrine for some tea to talk about the mist.

We where all sitting around the kotatsu, reimu's tea is okay but it could be better not that i'll say that out loud.

Keine:"you certannly live up to the rumors of your lazyness"

God damnit keine.

Flint(me):"Not really why we are here keine"

Reimu looks thankfully at me and keine just blushes a little, she clears her throat

Keine:"you are righ flint i let my... habits get the better of me"

Good, she's learning to have some tact

Keine:"i'm not wrong though"

why?, just why?.

Reimu:"Look, if you're just gonna nag me, atleast leave some donations for the shrine"

Keine:"why should i?, you are not doing your job as a shrine maiden correctly, the only thing you'll get from me is a escolding"

Now they're just going back and fort.

fuck this, i'll let them vent out i'm going outside to take a smoke.

I get up and they don't notice too engrosed in their debate.

I'm laying against that red entrance of the shrine with a light cigarrete, i already figured out how to smoke, it isn't really that hard just annoying the firsts times.

I take a long swig from my cigarette and let loose some smoke.

So to recap, a incident is starting, keine is trying to prevent it and reimu is too lazy for that.

In short?.

Canon is fucked and that means i'm fucked, but something about this situation seem's familliar.

I see keine and reimu getting coming her, apparently they stopped their bullshit.

Flint(me):"well are you two done or what?"

Whoa those glares could melt iron, did i do something wrong?.

Reimu slaps my cigarette away.

Reimu:"don't smoke in holy grounds"

I raise an eyebrow, don't they make parties and drink their hearts out in here?.

Flint(me):"that doesn't answer my question"

Keine:"yes we reached an... understanding"

Reimu:"as long that you buy my some miso i'll do it"

Ah so keine had to sweeten the deal to make reimu help us.

Wich presents me with an oportunity.

Flint(me):"the fact that we have to literally come here to tell and pay you to make you do your job right speaks volumes of your worth as a shrine maiden"

Am i being an asshole? yes, but she hasn't been any better and i'm maybe a little upset about my cigarette.

Reimu:"did you say something?, kinda sounds like "will you kick my ass reimu?", or did i hear it wrong?"

Come on reimu you are making this way too easy.

flint(me):"so incompetent and deaf you definetly are an example for every shrine maiden"

I think i see a vein pooping up on reimu's head.

Keine:"stop acting like kids, we need to investigate this mist in case it becomes a problem.

As much as i want to continue my verbal assault on reimu, i stop just cause keine raised a good point.

Reimu huffs and looks to the side, pfft what a baby.

Flint(me):"so from where are we starting this shit?"

Keine:"language"

Really?, i think keine is exagerating with this lecturing teacher crap.

Keine:"we are going to visit my friend hieda no akyuu she is the chronnicler of gensokyo, maybe she could give us some clues about the mist"

i would be ok with this but, isn't akyuu a bit biased with her chronnicles?, that sounds like sketchy information.

Reimu:"you don't look convinced, or do you have a better plan?"

And reimu is ready to take vengance for my earlier coments, oh joy.

Flint(me):"well obviusly i wouldn't be convinced, i don't know this akyuu so i really don't know how much could she help us"

Yeah fuck you reimu, unlike you i can defend myself with my words.

Keine:"don't worry i can asure you that she can help us in some ways"

Flint(me):"if you say so"

and of we go to the human village.

/BOY IS FLYING/

Akyuu:"i'm sorry but i can't recall anything that could do something like this"

Don't say i told you so, don't say i told you so, don't say i told you so.

Also how could i miss the hieda household on my first time in the village?, this place is pretty big.

???:"hieda-san, are you sure that you don't have something about "unblooming cherry blosoms"?"

And youmu is here.

she is dressed the same as ever in green and white clothing her two katanas and her ghost-half is besides her.

wich confuses me even more.

She shouldn't be here atleast not yet.

She is also looking for "unblooming cherry blosoms" wich raises a lot of red flags.

Akyuu:"youmu please call me akyuu, and yes i'm sure that i don't have anything about "unblooming cherry blosoms" sorry"

Youmu:"ah... you don't have to be sorry hied-er... Akyuu i didn't have high hopes of finding anything"

Yeah fuck that, no giant murdering three for you bitch.

Flint(me):"So we haven't introduced each other, i'll start i'm flint"

Weird that we started this conversation without introductions.

Akyuu:"OH!, so you are the one who defeated shirou and became the famed "strongest of the village", i'm pleased to meet you my name is Hieda no Akyuu"

I hate that title, and the one who came up with it.

Youmu:"i'm Youmu Konpaku, it's an honor to meet such a great swordman"

Fuck everything.

Reimu:"well someone's popular, but if there is no information that could help us with the mist we should go"

We should do that.

Keine:"as much as i'll like to stay and chat a little with you akyuu, reimu is right, we have to deal with this first"

Well since this is done better get th-.

Is that a giant black dot on one of the walls?.

Flint(me):"what the fu-"

the it moved towards me really freaking fast.

I unsheat my sword and throw a crescent projectile towards it hitting it and throwing it through the wall it came from.

Also the wall was fucking eaten i can see the bite marks on it, how the shit did we not notice that hapening?.

Keine:"HUH!?"

Reimu:"WHA!?"

Akyuu:"KYAAA!?"

Youmu:"WHO!?"

Akyuu was sitting on the ground scared while the other three looked ready to rekt some shit.

Flint(me):"something just tried to fucking eat me just like that wall"

Everyone just widen their eyes and akyuu is also... crying?.

Akyuu:"that was my favorie wall"

... what.

i just stare emotionless at akyuu, and she stares back but crying.

Flint(me):"you... have a favorite wall?"

Akyuu:"ye-yes?..."

I fly to were i threw the black ball, there are no words to how weird that was.

I did manege to hear them say something though.

Akyuu:"is it wrong to have something like that?"

Reimu:"... a little bit"

Already outside a little above the village i see a little girl rubing her head in pain with both hands.

She is blond has a red ribon on her hair and wears a black dress.

So rumia just tried to eat me.

Rumia:"muooo... that hurt~"

is that a sing-song tone?.

Flint(me):"no shit"

She stops rubing her head and starts T-posing me.

Not weird at all.

Rumia:"why did you hit me?, i was just looking for a snack~"

hhhmmmm, i can't think of a reason totally not sarcasam, oh right.

Flint(me):"was i the snack?"

Rumia:"yes~"

Flint(me):"then that's why i hitted you"

She frowns a little then does a kinda dumb but unsetling smile.

Rumia:"that's good, food that is hard to get tastes better"

She quickly flies away and-.

holy dog flying shit that's a lot of enemies like fifteen fairies and fifteen, hairy balls?.

Keine:"flint!"

I turn towards keine who came with both youmu and reimu.

Flint(me):"what took you all so long?"

They all just stare at me.

Reimu:"maybe because you let us a crying akyuu on the ground, also your coment about the wall thing didn't help"

I didn't say shit about she having a favorite wall even if it's a little weird.

Keine:"don't make that "i'm innocent" face flint when we deal with this you are apologizing to akyuu"

Yeah, yeah, not like you are giving me a choice.

Youmu:"there are a lot of enemies around here"

Flint(me):"so each one of you take ten enemies i'm going for the boss"

i was getting ready to leave but keine put herself in front of me.

Keine:"no you are not it's too dangerous for you"

Too dangerous?, like what it's danmaku and i can regenerate she doesn't know that last one but my point still stands.

Keine:"Flint we heard that she tried to eat you, i can't just let you go fight her knowing that"

I mean maybe?, is not like she could pull it of i'm pretty strong after all.

I look at our enemies, oh shit here they come.

Flint(me):"no time for this"

I say as i point towards the small army that's coming at us.

I unsheat my sword and so does youmu.

Youmu:"here they come!"

No shit youmu, it's not like i just pointed that out or anything.

We disperesed, i was followed by 4 of those hair balls and a fairy they are shoting a lot of danmaku at me but i just keep flying away from it.

i stop myself and turn around griping my sword like a baseballbat and hit hard one of the hair balls that was charging at me, luckily said hair ball crashed into the fairy.

two out three to go.

I see two hairy balls throwing themselves at me while the last one is just shooting as much danmaku, i did dode the danmaku but one of that was coming at me hit me in the face.

it hurt more than i expected.

i rub my jaw little then throw a big crescent bullet with my sword at the hair balls taking those fuckers out.

the others are still fighting the rest, they are like half-way done with them.

Rumia:"oh my food came to me~"

Well now i have to deal with this cunt.

Flint(me):"if you want to eat me you should atleast give me your name, the i'll consider becoming your food"

She smiles brightly like a child with a new toy, i would have considered to give her a hug but... you now the whole "get in mah belly" stuff.

Rumia:"I'm rumia, can i eat you now?"

Ain't she a little impatient man-eater.

Flint(me):"hmmmm... no"

Now she looks like a kicked puppy, how does something so dangerous is also so cute?.

Rumia:"but you told me i could if i told you my name"

shit is getting really there was no sing-song that time.

Flint(me):"no, i say i'll consider it and i decided that i like living"

She is pouting and almost crying, i'm starting to feel kinda bad for the girl.

Rumia:"*sob* the i'll just beat you up and eat you!, [moonlight ray]"

Well shit, i made the loli mad.

And now beams everywhere.

She is trying to trap me betwen lasers, so yeah avoid that at all cost.

Fucking hell spell cards are so different from normal danmaku this is pretty difficult to dodge.

Finally an opening to atack back better finish it in one shot.

Flint(me):"[call from above: skyward slash]!"

If the fate series taught me anything aside from genderbending being a thing, is that sword beams are awesome add some lighting to it and vuala you made art.

Rumia:"UWAAAHHH!!"

yeah fuck you!, loli or not no one is eating me!.

...thank good i didn't said that outloud it sounded kinda dirty.

Rumia looked all battered and her eyes were... swirls?, tha fuck?.

Rumia:"Not fair, you won cause i'm hungry"

After her bullshit excuse, she flew away.

Don't know why but i have a incredibly big need to open my bag for some reason.

Youmu:"seems like you made her retreat"

Flint(me):"i guess, so... do you need anything?"

Don't mean to be rude, but we barelly know each other.

Youmu:"ehmm...,do you... know anything about how to bloom an "unblooming" cherry blosom?"

...yeah not gonna tell her.

Flint(me):"bloom the unblooming?, that kinda sounds... you know impossible"

She must never know.

Youmu:"*sigh* figures why would lady yuyuko ask for something like this"

To put in danger everyone in gensokyo just cause she want's to know of the girl in the tree.

Flint(me):"lady who?"

Still better play it dumb, don't wanna look suspicious.

Youmu:"my mystress, i just don't know why she wants that kind of information"

I do and i don't like it.

Flint(me):"sounds like a hassle"

Youmu:"not really, but lady yuyuko can be forgetful sometimes"

Youmu THAT is a hassle.

oh, reimu and keine are here now.

Keine:"flint, youmu you both look okay"

flint:"i took a hit from one of those hair balls"

keine gets wide eyed then starts invading my personal space trying to find an injury.

Keine:"where!?"

jesus chill keine.

Reimu:"you got hit by a kedama?"

She sounded dissapointed freaking cunt, also their called kedama good to know.

Flint:"keine calm down i'm okay, reimu sorry if i can't dodge everything like you do"

yeah reimu is the only one who is clean, everyone else atleast took one hit.

Keine stoped looking me over, but is glaring at me.

Why?.

Keine:"now then we are going back to the hieada household and you are apologizing to akyuu"

oh that.

Well shit.

 **CHAPTER 4 END**

 _ **Well rumia the T-pose god is here and she got fucked by flint.**_

 _ **You also saw that spellcards are more like special techniques than bullet hells.**_

 _ **That is because writting an actual danmaku battle is pretty hard and in FMW spellcards are special techniques.**_

 **CHARACTER SHEET**

 **Protagonist: Flint**

 **Habilities: regeneration**

 **Perks: weapon master, perfect physique**

 **Main weapon: master sword (legend of zelda: ocarina of time)**

 **bottomless bag: limitless lighter and unlimited box of cigarettes**

 _ **well i'll see you the next chapter**_.


	5. Scarlet's clues

_**So i already posted another history "Touhou's react to Death Battle" but i will still update this one i'm also thinking of doing a quest on spacebattles i already posted it but no one in there will probably look into it so i guess i'll try to make someone from here look into it, it's called "gensokyo sagas (touhou quest).**_

 _ **Also i changed the story's name... again, i was gonna go with most of the Fantasy maiden wars storyline but the translation to the last game is still in progress so i will go with a mix of the original touhou games and some FMW.**_

 _ **To Anderson Yagami: enserio?, entonces por que kaguya no usa llamas?, siempre pense que mokou solo lo podia hacer por que lo aprendio.**_

 _ **(Touhou project and everything else that I put here apart from my OC are not mine and never will be).**_

 **CHAPTER 5**

Once we came back to akyuu's home i was forced by keine to apologize to akyuu for the wall thing.

Flint(me):"akyuu i'm sorry for... wel i actually don't know what i did wrong"

SMACK*

Remu and keine slaped the back of my head a little to hard for something like that.

Reimu:"flint stop being a jerk already"

Flint(me):"hey pot i'm the kettle, have we meet before?"

She looked ready to slap me again, but akyuu stoped her.

Akyuu:"it's okay reimu, and flint about your earlier quesion, one of my past incarnations build that particular wall"

Oh, guess that makes sense she has apreciation for... her own?, hard work.

Flint(me):"it's still wei-"

 **SMACK!***

Something incredibly hard collided with my head and and made me fall to the ground, HARD.

My best guess is that keine just headbutted me, i grab my head with one of my hands, oh great im bleeding.

Keine probably didn't expect to hit me that hard because she was kneelinh besides me checking if i was alright.

Keine:"sorry!, sorry!, i didn't want to hit you tha-"

I interrupted her with a wave of my hand and telling her.

Flint(me):"don't worry i heal quickly, and i was asking for that one"

She didn't believe, probably because i haven't told anyone about my regeneration.

Keine:"but you are... bleeding?"

My small injury already healed and keine was confused, gotta explain that one now.

I get up, and give her a small smile.

Flint(me):"see?, i'm fine just don't hit me that hard again please"

Keine didn't know what to think so she just nodded, reimu was staring suspiciusly at me, i'm pretty sure youmu was sizing me up probably trying to tell how good of a swordsman i am, akyuu was looking for something don't know what.

Reimu decided to be upfront about her questions.

Reimu:"are you a yokai?"

mmmmmhhh... to be or not to be an asshole?.

Flint(me):"yes reimu i am okay"

That was such a bad joke, and from the annoyed stares everyone was giving me they think the same.

Reimu:"... so just an annoying human"

Keine:"you want more punishment right?"

Youmu:"why did you feel like doing this?"

Akyuu found whatever she was looking for the "chroonicles of gensokyo" and she was writting something...

It was about me wasn't it?.

I get closer to her at look at whatever she is writting, wich is definetly about me.

Let's see... annoying, likes to make fun of people, probably not human, doesn't like walls?, she is still on about that?.

Flint(me):"so you don't know anything about this mist, then tell me about this rumia girl"

She looks up to me.

Akyuu:"Rumia?, she is a human-eating youkai that manipulates darkness and for some reason likes to eat that particular wall"

What's up with that wall?, seriusly just stop mentioning it.

Flint(me):"oh well so human eating youkai, no information on the mist we basically got nothing by coming here"

Reimu:"i'm still gonna get my miso soup?"

God fucking damnit, just thinking about her problems, kinda saw it coming but still kind of annoying.

Keine:"*sigh* yes, reimu you did help us"

Not really.

Youmu:"i hope you don't mind if i go too?, i also have to buy food for lady yuyuko"

I just nod at her, she can come and maybe i could do something about the incident that her boss will make.

Keine:"thanks for trying to help akyuu"

oh right, i'm almost leaving without saying goodbye.

Flint(me):"later akyuu, maybe after this is over i'll come and check what you wrote about me"

Akyuu:"you noticed?"

I was literally looking over her shoulder, how did she not notice me?.

Flint:"yes i did"

Reimu:"let's just go already, i'm hungry"

Jesus reimu, i knew she is poor but is it really that bad?

/BOY IS WALKING/

Here we are, youmu said goodbye and went to buy food for her glotonuse ghost mistress.

Reimu is moping on the floor because there was no more miso and keine was trying to cheer reimu up.

I had my eyes in something else, a red haired well develop woman in green chinese clothes that did wonders to those legs and a green hat with a star.

This is hong-meiling and i'm going to talk to her, see if i can trick her in telling me where is the scarlet devil mansion.

Ok be friendly try not to look suspicius.

Flint(me):"hello miss, you seem to be new around here"

She turns towards me and- oh boy what big-No!, keep eye contact flint, you are not here for that!.

Meiling:"yeah you could say that"

Flint(me):"gonna go and say that you are from the outside world"

Meiling is smiling at me.

Fffffffffffffffuuuuuuu- don't check her out!.

Meiling:"is it that obvious?"

Well yeah, i nod at her giving her a silent yes.

Flint(me):"you look strong, don't know why but you give this vibe of a guard"

Not as subttle as i wanted but i doubt that she will notice.

Meiling:"uuhhh... well i work as a gatekeeper at th- i mean at a mansion"

So she is trying to keep this hiden huh?, well i can still het you some more information.

Flint(me):"a gatekeeper?, must be boring just standing guarding a gate, there has to be some nice scenery to keep you ocupated"

Come on, just tell me what i want to hear.

Meiling:"well i take care of the garden so i don't get bored, and the scenery is nice the lake with mist in front of the mansion is pretty"

Bingo, with this i can tell reimu and keine where the escarlet devil mansion is and have an excuse of how i know.

Flint(me):"must be nice, my name's flint by the way"

Meiling:"pleasure to meet you flint, i'm hong-meiling"

???:"Meiling, who are you talking to?"

Aaahh shit.

A white haired girl, maybe a little older than reimu, she is wearing a blue and white maid uniform, and has a blank look to her face.

This is sakuya izayoi and unlike meiling, she could probably figure out why i talked to meiling.

Before meiling can say anything i introduce myself.

Flint(me):"i'm flint, i was just saludating a fellow outsider"

Please eat my bullshit.

Sakuya:"i see, so you come from outside gensokyo"

She says that and walks to meiling.

Sakuya:"let's go back to tha mansion meiling, they already run out of fruit we will come back tomorrow, once they re-stocked"

Jesus what a bitch, didn't even tell me her name not that i need to but she could have been nicer.

Meiling nods at sakuya then turns at me.

Meiling:"goodbye flint"

Well atleast meiling is nice.

Flint(me):"same to you, meiling"

With that she goes with sakuya and it took all of my willpower to not stare at meiling's ass.

I turn towards both keine and reimu are.

Reimu is not moping in the ground but she still looked heart-broken.

Keine stared weirdly at her, and i'm with her on that reimu is exagerating this whole thing.

Well time to make this look convincing.

Flint(me):"so keine, yo know everyone in the village right?"

Keine stops staring at the pathetic looking reimu and turns towards me.

Keine:"not by name, but i can reconice who is and who isn't from here"

Reimu starts paying attention at the conversation too, fina-fucking-lly.

Flint(me):"a maid with silver hair and a red haired female martial artist won't be from the village?"

Both of them now think i grew a second head.

Keine:"...no, why is this important?"

Flint(me):"well then i have some suspects for the mist"

Reimu is ready to kick some fucking ass, she narrowed her eyes and demanded.

Reimu:"so where are the culprits?"

Holy shit, this is the first time that reimu actually scared me.

So this is why she is the main character.

Flint(me):"chill your tits reimu, they're not guilty yet just suspects"

She sighs, probably angry at the fact that she won't be beating the living shit of everything that moves until she fixes the incident.

Reimu:"so if you won't let me go at it, what will you do?"

hhhmmmm...

Flint(me):"they are coming back here tomorrow, i'm going to silently follow them to see if something about the mist comes up"

If meiling was the only one coming i could trick her into telling me something, but sakuya will be with her and she is not dropping her guard around me.

Keine:"and what are we gonna do?"

She point at reimu and herself, well i could have them around the village if they know i'm tailing them, they will tell reimilia somethings up.

And she will be ready if that happens, and i prefer to catch her off-guard.

Flint(me):"you both should stay outside the village, if they notice i'm on them, they could escape if that happens you two should be outside to catch and question them"

Keine agreed with me, reimu on the other hand not so much.

Reimu:"why do that?, if they're the one's causing this we should beat them up"

Whoever said reimu was nice is a complete idiot, she is a freaking bloodthirsty miko.

Flint(me):"two reasons, we don't know if they are involved and if i find out about who did the mist we can catch them by surprise and making the incident solving easier for us"

She didn't like it but she agreed anyway probably because she couldn't deny the points i made.

Keine:"now we wait for tomorrow, it's noon already maybe we should relax for now"

I'm okay with that, i nod at keine.

Reimu:"*sigh* i'll see you both tomorrow i'm going back to my shrine"

Flint(me):"bye"

Keine:"later reimu"

And of she goes to the skies, she seem annoyed by all of this but atleast she is coming tomorrow.

Keine:"we should go home too"

No arguments here.

And i still want to open my bag for some reason.

/BOY IS WANTS TO OPEN HIS BAG/

We reached kein-well i guess it's our home now.

Keine went upstairs said she needed to prepare her next lesson for the children of the village.

I was just chilling in the small room keine gave me to stay, it was located downstairs in the house, a chair and a table to put my stuff and a small wardrobe for the little clothing i have.

I'm sitting in my chair staring at my bottomless bag, i still don't know why i want to open it so much.

It all started when i beated rumia, this gensokyo already had some diferences in the timeline, so maybe rumia could do something else aside from controlling darkness and whatever that was she did it to my bag?.

Or was i reading too much into it?.

Fuck it, i open the bag and put my hand in i feel paper?, da fuck?.

I pull out a note just like the one in the chest when i faced those hollows.

let's see what it says, "you have gained a perk!, "master of stealth" now you can be invisible but not really, you can become undetectable by everything except sight".

...jesus this is convinient, it's gonna make my job tomorrow way easier, i turn the note around there is more written in it.

"this is a price for defeating a named touhou character on a one-on-one fight, you will just get one per character and how good the reward depend on how strong is said character"

This is good to know,when i finish reading everything the note dissapears and i feel like i know how to do "something".

Probably the new perk, i try to activate her and i feel something change don't know what though.

So i should be unble to be detected by anything except sight, i stomp the floor and no sound came of it, that's pretty cool, i'll try screaming now.

Flint(me):"AAAAHHHH!!"

I don't hear keine complaining so i guess she didn't hear me, but why did i hear myself?, questions for later.

Desactivating my "presence concealment", yes i'm calling it that.

I leave my sword and bag at the table and go to my bed.

The incident is almost about to start, i'll have to fight fucking vampires,a time stoping maid, a librarian who throws spells like nobody's business,A chinese martial artist and a little devil who is an asisstant.

Jesus fucking christ.

What a twist my life took, and all it happen was a weird ass room telling me stuff and sending me of to gensokyo the land where youkai are just everywhere.

With that i just sit there waiting for tomorrow, and keine doing lunch of course.

 **CHAPTER 5 END**

 _ **So EOSD is getting closer, akyuu didn't have any idea of who did the mist, flint tries to make this incident resolving bussiness as calm as he can, reimu just wants to shoot everything in a five mile radius until she somehow solves the problem and keine just wants to help.**_

 _ **Sounds like normal gensokyo for me.**_

 _ **The death battle reaction fic is something that i will update whenever i feel like it's just something that came to my head and i was like "fuck it let's go".**_

 _ **And if spacebattles is not an ideal place for touhou quest, can somebody tell me were do i put one instead?**_.

 **CHARACTER SHEET**

 **Protagonist: Flint**

 **Habilities: regeneration**

 **Perks: weapon master, perfect physique, Master of stealth**

 **Main weapon: master sword (legend of zelda: ocarina of time)**

 **bottomless bag: limitless lighter and unlimited box of cigarettes**

 _ **Well see you all next chapter**_.


	6. When a good plan falls apart

_**Update!!!!.**_

 _ **This took a while, mostly because i'm a lazy fuck at random times, also the good shit is geing closer.**_

 _ **So let's get on with it.**_

 _ **(Touhou project and everything else that I put here apart from my OC are not mine and never will be).**_

 **CHAPTER 6**

Morning has come, and i have to gt ready to ninja my way around sakuya and meiling, not really looking foward to that.

Right now i was waiting for keine outside of her school, i was wearing the clothes she buyed me, the blue yukata, a sarashi, the white pants and sandals to blend better with the crowd, the master sword was inside my bottomless bag were it couldn't be seen.

I just hope that they didn't take a good look at my face it will make things harder if they did.

I turn towards the kids that were leaving the school, some laughing and some saying their goodbyes at keine, she is doing the same with a smile on her face, she must really like her job.

I get an idea, with a probably psicopathyc grin i activate my "presence concealment" fly over the wall of the school i land without a sound and get closer to her from behind and deactivate it.

Flint(me):" _Hey watch'u doing?_ "

Wispering in her head was a bad idea, she turns around and slashes at me with one of the three treasures, a sword i'm lucky that she is not that good with a sword so i was able to duck under it.

But it pays off the look on keine's face it's priceless, almost like she had a heart attack.

Then she notices it's just me and her expression turns malevolent, _oh shit_.

Keine:"Flint... would you please get closer?"

Uhmmmmm... maybe i should run, her headbutts hit way too hard i already felt one and i don't feel like taking other one.

Flint(me):"not today, you can break my head once we are done with the investigation"

And i'm hoping you forget about it too.

She calms down a little but keeps glaring at me after a couple of seconds she sighs.

Keine:"we still need to wait for reimu,so while we wait why don't you tell me what were you talking with the red-head from yesterday"

I raise an eyebrow, she saw me talking with meiling?, i honestly though she was to occupied with reimu at the moment.

Flint(me):"she was new around so i was a little suspicsious of her after choosing my words right i was able to make her tell me where she lives and works"

This is why i did all that talking with meiling yesterday to have a way of telling them what i know from the games without them geting suspicsious of me.

Keine:"i see, so where are those places"

Flint(me):"in a mansion close to misty lake, she works as a gatekeeper"

Keine nods at this, she gives me a curious look.

Keine:"never though you would be so good with words"

I shrugg, don't really think i'm that good, probably because meiling was just easy to fool or a stroke of luck, who knows?.

???:"heeeey!!"

I look up to whoever called us and i see reimu and someone else... why is rumia with reimu?.

Rumia has tattered clothes probably tried to fight reimu and got her ass handed to her, still doesn't explain why she is here.

Apparently keine is thinking the same as me but decides to ask reimu instead of overthinking it like me.

Keine:"Reimu, why is rumia with you?"

Rumia:"hi~"

I give a small wave to greet rumia.

Wow she actually remembers her name.

Reimu just points ar rumia and says.

Reimu:"she fought me, i beat her the tell her to help us"

She just forced her into slavery?, what the fuck?.

Keine:"...why?"

Keine seems as surprised as me i could see that she had a _lot_ of questions bout this whole situation.

Reimu:"why not?"

i can think of many reasons but i will not say them i feel like her answers will give me a headache.

Keine takes a deep breath and releases a deep sigh.

Keine:"alright, since you bring her here you will take her with you"

Reimu nods at this, atleast she didn't deny herself like the first time i meet her.

Flint(me):"so it was because of rumia that you arrived late?"

To my surprise she shakes her head.

Reimu:"no it was a devil that i meet when i was younger, her name was... kurumi i think?, she had a lot of evil eyes, so it took me a little time to come here"

Kurumi?, sounds familiar... whatever i'll think about it later.

Flint(me):"so is the farm store about to open?"

Yes the place where you buy vegetales and fruits is called farm, really stupid name.

Keine:"yes, me, rumia and reimu will be flying around the village making in case and you-"

Flint(me):"spying them and see if they have anything to do with the mist"

Keine just nods at this.

Keine:"well everybody should go to their possitions"

Reimu and rumia fly i'm sure rumia was asking for food at reimu wich is dumb considering reimu is barely able to feed herself, and go to one side of the village and keine goes the other way, i start walking to farm's god that name is dumb.

/BOY IS WALKING/

I was seating across the dirt road looking at Farm's... still stupid name, still waiting for sakuya and meiling to appear.

Didn't have to wait that long, i saw sakuya entering the store with meiling waiting for her outside.

I waited a couple of minutes waiting for sakuya to come out, once she did wit- wow that's a lot of bags.

Then again i'm sure she is buying thing for an entire mansion so it makes sense, meiling didn't seem bothered for the amount of stuff that she was carrying, so that's why meiling comes with sakuya she may be hable to stop time but she can't carry all of that, she is still human.

I start following them activating concealing my presence just in case, thank rumia for the "master of stealth" perk.

Still couldn't hear anything from them, hhhhmmmmm... what to do?, should i risk it and get closer?.

Sakuya entered another store this one called "kirisame's magical shop" must be marisa's dad, why woul sakuya enter there?.

That is suspicius better get closer meiling is waiting outside again so i start getting closer once in a reasonable hearing distance i stop.

I feign that i'm looking at the store curiously, trying to look natural not to meiling but in general if people notice that i'm following someone they are going to ask questions.

Sakuya comes out empty-handed she seems kinda angry.

Sakuya:"couldn't find what pachouli asked for"

Meiling get's a little closer to sakuya probably to console her or someshit like that.

Meiling:"don't worry sakuya-san, we have other things to worry about you know? "that thing" that the mistress is going to do"

Sakuay:"yes... soon gensokyo will be her's, her scarlet mist covering it"

Bingo.

They were murmuring this whole thing but i have a better hearing than the avarage human, with this we will be able to launch a surprise attack at the scarlet devil mansion.

I was about to go but then noticed a couple of people going towards sakuya...

Oh fuck!, marisa don-

Marisa:"OI!, maid girl and china girl!, you know something about this mist right-ze?"

I'm going to kill her, i'll fucking do it.

while i was cursing for marisa's existence i took a look at the two girls that came with marisa, A blue dress, a key in her chest, blue hair and eyes and a green cap she is nitori kawashiro the other one had a doll flying close to her a blue dress with some white to it, a red ribon on her head alice margatroid.

Now why is nitori here?, She appears much MUCH later, so whyyyyyy!?.

Sakuya got closer to meiling ear and murmured something, this time i couldn't hear it since i was slowly backing away to go tell reimu and the others that marisa fucked up.

Then meiling flies away with pretty descent speed i see that marisa and her group where gonna give chase then.

knives.

Alice, nitori and marisa where able to dodge i was going to do it too but a man was right behind me... oh boy this is going to hurt.

shink* *shink* *shink* *shink* *shink*...

Flint(me):"FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

She threw a lot of them just five hit me, luckily none in the balls still hurts like a bitch.

Probably should stop my screaming.

Flint(me):"UUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!"

Much better, i look behind me the dude is fine good then i take a look at myself one knife in my right leg, two in my chest, one in my left shoulder and one in my stomach.

Painfuly i start pulling them out.

Flint:"shit!, fuck!, marisa follow them damnit"

Three more knifes to go.

Marisa:"bu-"

Flint:"cunt!, no buts just go!"

Two more.

I see marisa flying for both sakuya and meiling, alice and nitori in tow i'm pretty sure that they were asking marisa questions of why they didn't help me.

I grab the last two kinfes the ones in my ches and pull then out at the same time.

Flint(me):"asshole!"

Now to fuck some shit up, i take the master sword of my bag and strap it on my back, now i need to-.

Villager:"Uh-em thank you for saving my life"

I look at the guy from the village that i just saved and nod at him, he had black hair white skin pretty avarage japanese man.

Flint:"no problem"

Then i fly after the others, hopefully keine, reimu and rumia can stop them.

I'm also going to beat the shit out of marisa.

/BOY IS KINDA ANGRY/

I arrived an saw marisa's and reimu's group talking and no sign of sakuya and meiling.

Once i get close i quickly introduce myself for the ones who don't know me.

Flint(me):"hello you two i'm flint, marisa come here so i can beat the shit out of you"

Alice and nitori just stare at me not sure how to react and marisa was hidinh behind reimu, i was about to go at her but keine stoped me looking me up and down...

oh right the blood, how did i forget that?.

Reimu surprisingly enough also looked worried about me, well looks like does have a heart.

Keine:"What happened to you?..."

I sigh and explain in detail how the plan was working and that i found out that they serve the one who is causing the mist, then i told the how marisa just did a fuck up and tried to get close to them in the midle of the village.

Wich made reimu hit marisa with her gohei and rumia insulting her.

Rumia:"what are you stupid~?"

Well i don't feel like punching marisa anymore, guess i'm not angry anymore.

Keine:"well we know who did it and flint knows where they are"

Marisa and her group stared at me and reimu just noded, guess keine told her rumia was just T-posing with a dumb smile on her face.

Marisa:"and how do you know flint?"

Flint(me):"tricking one of them into telling me"

I see alice and nitori aproach me.

Alice:"don't want to seem rude but, how are you alive?"

Flint(me):"you should present yourself before asking that kind of questions, but the answers is i heal quickly"

Alice nods at my answer still unsure if i was telling the truth.

Alice:"well i'm alice margatroid, pleasure to meet you"

nitori:"nice to meet you flint i'm notori kawashiro"

Flint(me):"the pleasure is mine you two"

I kinda wanted to make a comment that i knew both of them were youkai, but i really don't know how to explain that i know that.

Flint(me):"so what now?, they're going to be ready for us if we go now, all because marisa is a dumbass"

Marisa got angry at my constant blaming.

Marisa:"how was i supouse to know about your plan!?"

Flint(me):"you didn't need to know that, but it was still stupid to call out the suspect of an incident in the midle of a fucking crowded area were people could have gotten hurt"

I didn't scream but as i keep berating marisa my voice got louder still not quite a scream.

Marisa looks like she took a slap to the face and nitori was trying to cheer her up, agreed with me but she shoot me a look that says that i went to far reimu was just like alice rumia just didn't know what the fuck is up and keine was done with this shit.

Keine:"it's not the time for this!, we have to stop whoever is causing th-"

She didn't get to finish she was staring intently at me now... no she was staring at something in front of me.

It was the mist that got noticebly thicker, i felt a small pain in my chest but it left... did the mist do that?.

Reimu:"the mist is atacking those with small spiritual power..."

Ok, what the fuck?, i don't remember the mist doing this or did it? no wait something like this happened in a fan-game fantasy maiden wars, but even if i was dropped in a different gensokyo the FMW universe had youmu helping solve the scarlet incident and she is not here.

My best guess is smothing between the original games and the FMW universe, well shit that's gonna be a problem later on.

... isn't akyuu in danger because the mist in he FMW universe?.

Keine:"flint where is the-"

This time i interrupt her.

Flint(me):"is akyuu gonna be okay?"

If keine face is anything to go by then akyuu is in very real danger.

Flint(me):"you all go towards the misty lake the mansion where the culprits are is close to that place i'll go back and take akyuu to the hakurei shrine there the mist should be less thicker"

Reimu nods in respect i think?.

Reimu:"good thinking the hakurei shrine is a divine ground and it's pretty high up she should be safe there"

Keine and marisa get closer to me for some reason, keine gives me a hug... ummmm i return the gesture a little akwardly.

Keine:"Keep akyuu and yourself safe"

I don't know how to feel about having another mother figure.

Flint(me):"yes i will and good luck solving this"

I look at marisa for a moment.

Flint(me):"well... sorry for being too harsh on you"

She just shakes her head laughing a little.

Marisa:"don't, you're not wrong what i did was kinda dumb, just... don't die"

Flint(me):"no worries then, i'm pretty hard to kill"

Then all of them fly towards misty lake i watch them go for a little the i fly back to the village my objective to keep akyuu safe from the mist.

 **CHAPTER 6 END**

 _ **Finally EOSD is going to happen... and flint is not gonna be there or atleast not through the whole thing... he needs to deal with something let's say, "biggy".**_

 **CHARACTER SHEET**

 **Protagonist: Flint**

 **Habilities: regeneration**

 **Perks: weapon master, perfect physique, Master of stealth**

 **Main weapon: master sword (legend of zelda: ocarina of time)**

 **bottomless bag: limitless lighter and unlimited box of cigarettes**

 _ **Well that's all see you all next chapter.**_


	7. Meet the biggyman

_**New chapter!.**_

 _ **why did it take so long?, because i'm more on spacebattles than here.**_

 _ **When "touhou's react to death battle"?, i'm halfway done with the next chapter.**_

 _ **And now, let's get on with it.**_

 _ **(Touhou project and everything else that I put here apart from my OC are not mine and never will be).**_

 **CHAPTER 7**

So the village is getting fucked.

Once reached it i saw some guards telling everyone o get inside their homes and to not get out of them.

No one seemed too affected by the mist but they we're obviously in a little pain.

I got close to one of the guards, guy aparently recognised me he did a small bow of respect- wait what?.

... i'll ignore that for now.

Me:"do you know where akyuu is?"

Probably at her household but i want to be sure.

Guard:"she is her household sir, i heard she is in bad condittion"

Did he just call me sir?, whatever akyuu is more important right now, but before that.

Me:"once you finish getting everyone to their homes all the guards should do the same even if you are all trained this mist will eventualy affect you all"

I probably won't have to worry about it, i get slight bursts of pain but they dissapear almost instantly, probably my regeneration that aparently works in my spirit for some reason.

Guard:"sir!, yes sir!"

And thre he goes... so i just got somekind of authority all of assuden, yeah why not?.

I start flying at my max speed, towards the hieda household, i see some personal guards of akyuu, where the fuck were them when rumia showed up?, anyway i land just to be polite to this guys and to avoid problems.

You:"i need to ge akyuu out of here, please let me in"

One of the guards, the one on the left decided to be a dumbass.

Guard1:"why would we do that?, for all we know you could be an assasin"

Oh my god, this guy is a fucking moron, and the guard on the right thinks the same i could see him supressing a facepalm.

Guard2:"apologies for the rookie flint, he is still fresh from training, but where will you take akyuu-sama?"

Me:"to the hakurei shrine, with how high up it is and being divine ground the mist should be thiner"

The guard on the right nods and steps aside while the guard on the left is just gawking at me.

Guard1:"y-you are flint!?, the "strongest of the village" the one who beat captain shirou!?"

I just nod and go inside the household, good think nobody has comented on the blood in my clothes, i think i heard that idiot guard say something about "why didn't you tell me", oh well not mi bussiness.

I make my way towards akyuu's room, Once there i enter it.

I found akyuu in her bed, the guards weren't lying when they said she was in bad shape, i could literaly see her red face, most likely a fever she also was trembling once in awhile.

You:"Akyuu, i need to take you to the hakurei shrine, here the mist is too thick"

She looked at me, she was in a lot of pain pretty obvious for how she flinched when she tried to turn her head at me.

Akyuu noded and i got closer to carry her, being as careful as i could be, i wasn't sure of how frail she was but right now it seemed that everything could harm her.

I'm carrying her bridal style, with a blanket covering her except for her face, no she wasn't nude, the balnket was just for the cold or something.

And now, to get fucking out of here.

/BOY IS FLYING/

Now i'm getting close to the hakurei shrine, pertty easy to do when you can fly how high up it is in the mountain is probably why people almost never visit it.

Akyuu is still out of it, don't know how long until she wakes up, and i feel like something is wrong, but what?.

Ah we're here, yeah the mist is thiner so it wasn't a waste of time, i was abot to land but then i saw... what the fuck!?.

It had literal stumps for arms, chainsaws for hands, yes fucking chainsaws! He was wearing rags and had a brown baf covering it's head, this thing looked oddly familiar.

Yeah, it's the biggyman from the first splatterhouse, and i don't have a shotgun, i doubt danmaku will do anything significant to it, so melee combat it is.

Where do i leave akyuu...?, at the top of that red wood entrance? yeah that seems safe enough, i land there put akyuu down and get out my map, i exminated it for a moment and i see a skull with the red letters of boss bellow it right where the hakurei shrine is.

Wait a fucking minute, can the enemies of the dungeons move or how the shit did the biggyman get here?, questions for latter first thing first, killing this walking meat-ball that has chainsaws.

I jump from the entrance and land on my feet, doing a super hero landing for no reason other than "it looks cool", and he saw me... now he is running towards me.

Well shit, here we goddamn go.

It try's to behead me with it's left chainsaw, and i duck right under it i unsheath my sword and i try to impale it from behind, to my fucking surprise the tall mother fucker _jumps_ over it.

For someone who is like 10 feet tall, he is surpringly agile, wich is bad for me, now he is nowhere... how?.

Then i hear the roar of a starting chainsaw behind me!, f-ing when!?, I turn around as fast as i can and try to block it with my sword.

Keyword being try, the moment he hitted my sword he threw me into reimu's shrine, through the wall, god she is gonna bithc that one latter.

Also OUCH!, that one hurt like a bitch, so can't lose it from my sight, don't get hit and somehow kill it, sound like a tipycal gensokyo day.

I get up, and see the guy is almost here again, somehow he appears behind me but now he is slower, then some kind of black mist envelops him, i quickly roll foward and look behind me, yeah he is there, teleporting biggyman i hate my life right now.

this is going to take a while.

For he first time in the fight i'm the one going towards him, And i go for a over-head swing, he fucking back-steps at the right moment then goes for my gut with his right chainsaw, i dash to the right seeing that he overstepped i go for his arm my objective o cut it off.

Wich works, i hear the fucker scream in pain, and i allow myself to smirk, the i see him rearing up a kick, no loger smiling, he kicks me again through the shrines wall, back outside i'm also pretty sure i broke some ribs, how am i not crying like a bitch is beyond me.

He is coming at me again, i see the mist... and he is in front of me, i feel my eyes widening and in fear i raise my left hand the one without a sword, then i see my arm just get separated from me, luckily it also threw me backwards.

Me:"SHIT!"

Fuck me it hurts!, i see it trying to teleport again and i get up as quickly as i can, al the time he teleports mist appears and he cannot attack during the proces of the mist appearing so i just have to abuse that weakness, i see him appearing in frn of me again and i stab at his head, i see my sword going trough it's head.

Please be dead!, please be dead!, please be dead!.

He fall backwards, his only chainsaw stops making sound.

Thank fucking god!.

But what do i do with his body?, can't just leave it here reimu will kick my ass... and everyone else too will do that, but first akyuu. shrine. NOW.

I fly up to where i left her, and i sheath my sword to carry her awkwardly, yeah that's the best that i can do with one hand, i get her inside the shrine, after i look at the two holes in the shrine.

Yeah i'm going to fucking die, i quickly look for a place lo leave akyu and i see a room, probably reimu's and i enter it, i can se a bedroll, a wardrobe, and that's it.

Jesus, i knew she was poor, but this is just ridicoulus.

I lay akyuu on reimu's bedroll, and i cover her with the blanket, now i get out slide close the door, go outside for a moment.

I stare at my stump, pretty close to loosing my shit, then i remembered that in a couple of hours it will grow back, thank god for regeneration.

I'm also really sleepy, i go to the shrine's door and i sit just outside of it.

Well no one is around, the biggyman is dead, and i have that naging feeling to open my bag, just like when i beat rumia, but i'm too tired for that shir right now.

So i'm going to sleep for a little while, get up disposse of the biggyman's body, and if they haven't done it help solve the incident.

Yeah... then i close my eyes and fell sleep.

/BOY IS NAPPING/

???:"...INT!"

Hmmmmm... fuck off.

???:"...LINT!"

Who the shit is it?, can't you see i'm sleeping?, i open my eyes a little... reimu?.

Reimu:"FLINT!"

Me:"Wah?!"

Wait i'm falling?, ouch my back!, i get up and seat again this time glaring at reimu.

Me:"geez, thank you so much for waking me up like a normal person"

My glare pales in comparasion to her's, like the sun against a fireball.

Reimu:"that's not important what is that dead thing in my shrine!?, why are you sleep!?, and where is akyuu!?"

Oh right, i was going to get rid of the body, i look towards where the biggyman is, rumia, cirno and marisa are poking it cirno with an icicle, marisa with her brom and rumia with a stick.

I turn towards the shrine and i see keine, alice, nitori and akyuu talking all of them seem a little worried.

I turn at reimu and look down, oh it's daiyousei, neat.

I get up from my seated possition, i was gonna go to get rid of the body, but someone grabbed my shoulder.

I turn around, it was daiyousei.

Me:"so... let mi go?"

Daiyousei:"you shouldn't get up yet... you are really tired"

What's up with this fairy, and be uncomfortably cute?.

Me:"and...?"

Daiyousei:"well.. you didn't have any injuries, but i tried healing you with magic..."

She can do that?.

Daiyousei:"and you seemed to have phantom pains, mainly on your left arm..."

Me:"yes it got chopped off"

Maybe the wrong thing to say, considering how everyone is now looking at me, but in my defence i'm still sleepy.

Keine:"what!"

Ah shit, she is going to destroy my ears with a lecture, hell she practicaly teleported next to me.

Keine:"What do you mean!?, it got choped of!?, why did it grow back!?"

She wasn't the only one, asking questions but she is the only one i was listening to.

Me:"look i'm going to give it to you as it is, i took akyuu here but that thing was waiting for me at the shrine we fought it threw me through the shrine then i killed her, if you want details, ask me never"

Reimu:"it was waiiting for you?, in my shrine?, why?"

Can't tell her it is here because of whoever brought me here that will make me look suspicious.

Me:"i don't know, i don't care it's dead end of discusion"

Finally they shut up, i'm definetly not a morning person... whait morning?.

Me:"how long have i been sleeping?"

Keine:"akyuu said she woke up mid-night you brought her here the morning of yesterday, that is atleast 16 hour"

What the fuck?, guess i was more tired than i expected, well time to get rid of the body i start going towards the biggyman, and start to carry it in my back, god he is heavy!.

Marisa:"what the hell are you doing!?"

Me:"getting rid of this thing that's what, reimu i'll come back later to help fix the holes of th shrine"

Yes i know how to fix up a wall, i picked up a couple of skills in my time on genskyo.

Marisa:"aren't you injured?, you should let reimu do it, she is the one who doesn't leave any security in her shrine"

oh no.

Reimu:"what was that marisa!, don't want to hear that for your dumpster of a house!"

Please god if i ever did anything wrong forgive me.

Marisa:"atleast i have something in my house!"

Reimu:"it's stolen!, heck i think you are as poor as me!"

Yeah i'm leaving, taking advantage of their argument i start flying away at my maximum speed, after a while i slow down, i see my destination misty lake after a couple of minutes, i'll just dump the body there then-.

Rumia:"hi~, can i eat that~?"

-Beat the living shit out of her if she doesn't leave.

Me:"rumia why are you here?"

She tilts her head to the side, would have been cute if i didn't know she eats people.

Rumia:"because i'm hungry~, and that thing looks like a decent meal~"

...oh what the hell.

Me:"catch"

I threw the body at her, wich took more effort than i though it would, she catches it with some difficutlt but still better than me, freaking youkai strenght.

Rumia:"yay~, thanks mister~"

And there she goes, down to misty lake most likely to eat that ugly mother fucker, i'm a little disturbed of how easilly i gave him up to be eaten.

Well time to see what i got from him, just like with rumia i want to open my bag for some reason, probably a price just like last time, i put my hand inside of my bag, and feel a piece of paper, i grab it and pull it out.

"for defeating a boss you have gained a new hability, the power of "imagination": did you read the manga "baki"?, wel, if you did the imagination can create illusions that can trick all senses, the only known ways of negating the illusions done by the imagination is to be a master at the use of the technique or just simply being able to take the fake damage done by the illusions".

...so i have a broken ability, just need a head accesory and i'll be a full touhou character.

I see the paper dissapear from my hands and i can feel the knowledge of something going to my head.

Time for some testing, i hold out my left hand and start picturing a katana... and there it is, a katana just appeared in my hand and i can most definetly feel it.

It looks kinda transparent but that's probably just to me, because now i'm just a master of the art of imagination, wow that sounded dumb.

i dissipate the katana and fly back to the hakurei shrine, if i go back now keine will probably spare me and avoid the pain of her headbutts.

 **CHAPTER 7 END**

 _ **Well the incident it's kinda done, but not really after all none of them have dealt with the sister of the devil.**_

 _ **So yeah flandre scarlet is coming close, and she is not happy.**_

 _ **see you next chapter, you crazy people who like my stuff!.**_

 **CHARACTER SHEET**

 **Protagonist: Flint "the strongest of the village".**

 **Habilities: regeneration, imagination.**

 **Perks: weapon master, perfect physique, Master of stealth.**

 **Main weapon: master sword (legend of zelda: ocarina of time).**

 **bottomless bag: limitless lighter and unlimited box of cigarettes.**


	8. Being famous isn't easy

_**A new chapter has arrived!.**_

 _ **Shit is happening, flint kinda explains and gets to know some people a litle bit better.**_

 _ **To Naresuan: thanks for pointing out my error i will (maybe) correct them latter on, i'm also glad that you enjoyed my fanfic.**_

 _ **Well let's get on with it.**_

 _ **(Touhou project and everything else that I put here apart from my OC are not mine and never will be).**_

 **CHAPTER 8**

I was flyin back towards the hakurei shrine, just to talk about what happened in the incident, go back to m- keine's house put my outside world clothes, go buy more clothes.

It was going to be a easy day.

Then half-way through i find a green haired girl, with a shrine maiden outfit colored white and blue, somekind of serpent head-accesory, and she has this smile between, "i'm the best" and "lonely", sanae kochiya was here flying in front of me.

Now tha would be fine and dandy... except for the fact that she is here WAY TOO FUCKING EARLY!.

Me:"so... go away?"

She won't but i had to give it a try.

Sanae:"i can't do that, greetings "strongest of the village" i am sanae kochiya, priestess of the wind of moriya shrine"

i am one-hundred porcent sure she practiced that one in the mirror.

You:"i'm flint, you pobably already knew that"

Sanae:"but of course i do, the whole human village holds you in very high regard"

I think i know what she want's, she is gonna ask me to join her or some shit.

Sanae:"because of this the god of the moriya shrine, lady yasaka will like for you to help us in restoring the faith of gensokyo, so humans can give faith to gods again"

Fucking called it, for this high regard that the human village has of me if i help the moriya's they'll get a lot of the village on their side.

But if she though that i would just help them then they are really stupid or really overconfident.

Me:"...you said to give faith to gods?, that almost makes your god desparate and worst of all selfish, and only idiots pray to selfish gods"

Sanae looks like she got slaped right in the face, but her expression quickly changed to anger.

Sanae:"i see that you don't know what you are talking about, and lady yasaka had such high hopes of you *sigh* but like everyone else you are unable to see the problem of gensokyo's faith"

Looks fine to me, and if this gensokyo si more based in FMW then sanae being here is actually pretty normal, that and the moriyas aren't looking for faith because they want to solve a problem, is just because they can't just abbandon their glory.

You:"whatever floats your boat, i'm leaving now"

I was about to, but a red and blue star just flew right beside me, so she wants to fight, kay.

Sanae:"i can't let you go unpunished for insulting lady yasaka, just like i did to that failure of a shrine maiden"

She beat reimu?... no if this is like FMW then she only beat her by using almost all her faith to cast a miracle to avoid fantasy seal.

Hell, i'm seein her posture and it's all wrong, she does know what she is doing but she is leaving too many openings those are rookie mistakes, i've seen reimu fight before and they don't compare.

Me:"you beat reimu?, then she must be pretty weak, what kind of dumbass will leave that many openings, not only that your posture is too stiff and i'm Pretty sure you don't have a lot of battle expirience, get out of here kid i don't want to hurt you"

I know reimu is strong as fuck, but saying that i'm stronger than her could intimidate sanae, and it works, her eyes widened for a moment the she focused on me getting even more stiff and leaving more openings in her form, i just need to get close and it will be over.

Sanae starts throwing those weird red-blue stars, probably trying to hit me, it's harder to dodge than rumia's danmaku, but it's not enough to stop me from geting close to her.

Then she threw fucking snakes into the mix, that's... kida weird seeing flying projectile snakes is both funny and terrifying, but i'm still getting closer to her, She notices that i'm getting way to close so she stops shooting for a moment to gain some distance.

Wich is a stupid thing to do, if your enemy is not pressured to keep his distance, tyen he will take advantage of that mistake.

Did kanako and suwako even give her somekind of training?, she seems a little too green, i honestly though this fight was going to be hard, oh well their error not mine.

I go full speed creating an imaginated katana in my right hand, sanae seems surprissed by the action and she tries to block with her gohei.

She was too slow.

I see how the fake katana cut through her right shoulder all the way to her stomach, the amount of bloos is disturbing, and sanae looks horrified and scared.

She should be dead, but everything was just the power of imagination none of that actually happened, i decided to do that to keep that ego in check, she lost all of her faith to power her miracles in her fightwith reimu, if she antagonized someone who wasn't me she could have actually died, and no one wants that.

I dissipate the imaginated weapon and touch sanae's shoulder with my left hand, she seem to snap out of her shock, she is still afraid but atleast she is able to move... kinda.

Me:"look sanae, it's good that you are confident in yourself, but that kind of attitude could get you killed, all you have to do is antagonize the wrong youkai and it's over, and even if you defeated reimu i'm sure you did something so you could win, something you weren't able to do now for some reason"

Sanae probably listened to me... _probably_ , she still looks scared shittless.

Me:"so ask some training from your go-"

That's as far as i got, since i had to dodge giant-ass glowing rings, that mean's suwako is here, wich is bad.

I see a small girl with a had that seems to be staring at my soul, the little girl looks angry, not apocaliptic rage, but it's still anger directed at me.

Suwako:"sanae go back to the shrine, i'll take care of the rest"

Oh shit, she means business.

Sanae:"la-lady moriya!?, no i-"

I see suwako turn around i was able to see her change of expression she seemed almost like a caring mother.

Suwako:"go back sanae, it's okay to be afraid"

Great now i feel like an asshole... well **i am an asshole** , but still, the retreating form of a 16 year old girl crying from her fake experience with death is something hard to ignore.

Now it's just me and the angry god, neat.

Suwako:"i know why you did that, you could have handled that better, i hate you for it but you are right sanae needed to know that she won't be able to pull a miracle to defeat everyone"

Me:"yeah probably should have been more nice, but she was too overconfident in her abilities and the benefit of two gods"

Suwako:"you know?"

Me:"not really unless your name is suwako yasaka, wich sounds horrible by the way"

Yeah i'm bullshiting that one, but i like to look smart.

Suwako:"heh, you think you are cute?"

fuck yeah, drangonball z abridged reference!.

Me:"bitch i'm adorable"

If i die now it was worth it.

Suwako:"and you're also a funny guy, my names is suwako moriya, ne of the gods of the moriya shrine, and i will remember what you did to sanae"

With her treath made she started flying towards the direction that sanae left.

Well i just made angry two gods and with that probably an enemy of a whole mountain of youkai, i'm fucking going to die.

now that i think about it i just defeated sanae shouldn't i get th- oh there it is, that nesecity of openening my bottomless bag.

Better open it now that i am alone, i go for my back oulling out the tipical piece of paper, i open it and my eyes widened.

Jesus i'm a lucky bastard, the paper said "new ability unlocked super strength: it's pretty obvious what it does but if you want somekind of explination, then you know all might? well you can do what he does, enjoy yourself ya lucky shit-head".

That's... fuck yeah, i see the paper dissapear, and me?.

Boy i feel fucking amazing, like i could take on the world with the power like all might's behind my attacks, i need to try this new power, i start going down towards the forest bellow me to crush a tree or some shit.

Once i landed i go to the closes tree, i looked at my fist just like with my power of imagination i know how to use my new power, but i still need to test it before using it more openly.

I reared back my right hand preparing a punch at full power.

I punch the tree.

The tree is no more, along with with a lot more trees also got fuck the wind-pressure created by my fist destroying them.

Jesus... that is both awesome and a little scary, better keep my power out-put always to the lowest.

Well now time to go back to the shrine, and brag at reimu of my victory.

Because i'm a dick.

/BOY IS FLYING/

It took a while but i'm back, and i can see sakuya with remilia, sakuya holding an umbrella over the vampire loli, you know so that she doesn't die.

I land near the shrine entrance, i can see the mini-party in reimu's home, daiyousei and cirno are playing rock, papers, scisor keine is talking with alice and nitori, i see marisa and reimu talking with sakuya and remilia.

And no one has noticed me... i feel like sneaking in them with my "presence concealment" but i was lucky to escape the headbutt of pain once, not trying my luck again.

I start walking towards cirno and diyousei, i have barely

Talked with those two, may as well do it now.

Me:"sup daiyousei , blue fairy i'm flint"

Smooth.

Cirno:"you... you are the strongest?"

fucking what?.

Daiyousei:"cirno..."

Why are they so sad?, i though the strongest shit was just a meme, cirno can feel that bad for just this.

Cirno:"b-but, i-i am t-th-the s-str-trongest..."

Ah shit i need a way out of this situation and i need it pronto.

Wait, i got it!.

Me:"oh!, so you are the stongest of the fairies, well i am the strongest of the village, it's good to know a fellow strong one"

Fuck me everything that i just said, while technically true also hurt me in ways i though impossible.

Daiyousei gives me a knowing smile, yeah yeah i'm a nice person and shit.

Cirno:"oh!?, so we both are really strong!?, do-does that make us... strongies?"

Nononononono!, that's not a thing it should never be a thing.

But my mouth and brain didn't feel like cooperating so i instead said.

Me:"of course"

DAMNIT!.

Cirno:"yeah!, finally someone at my level!"

...just roll with it.

Daiyousei:"mister flint are you okay?, there was a lot of blood when we found you sleeping"

Oh right i never explained myself about that.

Me:"yeah, don't worry about me, i'm too hard to kill i also regenerate and not all of the blood was mine"

Daiyousei:"but it still hurt, didn't it?"

Me:"of course it did, but i always do things that i know i can survive"

Daiyousei:"...if you say so"

Jesus christ this fairy is the kindest thing that i ever saw.

Me:"well you two should keep playing, i am going to talk to the others"

Daiyousei:"bye mister flint"

Cirno:"later, strongie"

I regret everything that lead to cirno calling me that.

I start leaving, i notice that i the secon tallest peron in here, keine being the tallest, sakuya is like 5'7 remilia and all he other ones that look like childre are atleast 4'0 or less marisa and reimu are like 5'5 or less and alice is maybe 5'6 everyone is so small, is keine the only adult here?.

Talking about keine i go to the shrine, where keine is talking with alice and nitori.

Me:"heya keine, alice, nitori can i sit here"

They turn to look at me, i can see that both nitori and alice recognize, and keine si between happy and angry.

Nitori:"ummm...yes you can..."

Why is she so nervous?, i sat cross leged next to keine, fucking japanese culture and their small tables, why do they have to be so close to the ground?.

Me:"so... why are you so nerveous nitori"

She hid her head with her hands and muttered something about, "someone famous remembering her name", goddamnit not this shit again.

Me:"chill turtle girl, i'm just a guy named flint, i'm not a big deal"

Nitori gets her hands off her face and looks at me like i'm a crazy man.

Nitori:""no big deal"!?, you are the "stronest of the village" flint, there was an article about you in the bunbunmaru"

Fucking aya, i'll get her back some day.

Me:"yeah... i don't know what you are talking about"

Nitori:"oh!, it's a newspaper that someone writes in youkai mountain, but almost no one reads it"

That's a plus.

Alice:"it's good to finally meet you in a apropriate manner flint"

Yeah last time we meet it was when i treathened marisa, good times.

Me:"yeah, this time gensokyo isn't in danger"

Keine:"about danger... flint what was that thing in the shrine"

Well shit.

Me:"well for starters, i think it was human before, it tried to kill me but i killed it first, nothing else that i can give you but it's name"

Alice:"it's name being?..."

Me:"it said biggyman, then it tried to kill me"

Nitori:"but you won, so why was that much blood in the ground"

Me:"because it cut off my arm, it grew back because i regenerate but it hurt like a bitch"

Alice:"i though you were just overexagerating, i knew you could regenerate but i didn't know you could do it at this scale"

Keine:"yes very impressive but i need to ask you something, flint do you know where rumia is?, i need to teach her, cirno and daiyousei some things"

Uuuuuhhhhhh...

Me:"i think... she is... eatingthecorpseofthebiggymaninmistylake!"

Please don't cave m-!, SHIT!.

Keine:"why!?, now i have to go look for her again..."

I was rubing the top of my head, jesus she hits hard, even though i have super streght now her headbutts still hurt.

I see keine get up and start flying towards misty lake, poor rumia will get caved too.

Then sakuya out of nowhere, like what the fuck girl, give me some space.

Alice:"hi sakuya, what do you need?"

And sakuya has this poker face, now that i think about it she never has changed to other expression, she always had that poker face since the first time i saw her.

Sakuya:"my misstres will like to invite you all to a party in the scarlet devil mansion, she hopes that you will accept"

...well shit.

Me:"why me?"

Sakuya:"my misstres said that you are interesting"

Me:"... why am i interesting to her?"

She shruged her shoulders.

Sakuya:"i don't know, but you don't seem that interesting you didn't even help reimu solve the incident"

Wow, i knew she wouldn't like me but she is being kind of a bitch to me for no aparent reason.

Me:"...nah, i won't go to the party of a stranger"

The i felt a knife on my neck, sakuya was closer to me, and i saw nothing, she must have used her time stop.

Sakuya:"it wasn-"

I didn't let her finish, i headbutyed her with some of my strenght, since my strenght is inhuman, i have to be careful with how hard i hit people, i saw sakuya's head rocketing backwards and she fell o the ground unconscious.

She may be able to stop time, but she is still human... a human with kinda kinda inhuman streght and speed bu still human.

Me:"so... that happend"

Alice:"is she okay?"

Nitori got close to the knocked out sakuya, and put her ear close to her chest, the she got up and looked at us.

Nitori:"she is just unconscious"

Then remilia came in with her parasol, reimu and marisa right behind her.

Remilia:"why is sakuya unconscious?"

Boy, this is going to be fun to explain...

 **CHAPTER 8 END**

 _ **A lot of shit happening, flint knocking out the shit out of sakuya, remiia not showing how angry she is, because you know pride and shit.**_

 **CHARACTER SHEET**

 **Protagonist: Flint "the strongest of the village".**

 **abilities: regeneration, imagination, super strength.**

 **Perks: weapon master, perfect physique, Master of stealth.**

 **Main weapon: master sword (legend of zelda: ocarina of time).**

 **bottomless bag: limitless lighter and unlimited box of cigarettes.**

 _ **Yeah that's all, see you all next time.**_


	9. Invitation and the hourais

_**Don't worry, why? because an update is here!!!.**_

 _ **Now enjoy, yah beutifull bastards.**_

 _ **let's get on with it.**_

 _ **(Touhou project and everything else that I put here apart from my OC are not mine and never will be).**_

 **CHAPTER 9**

Me:"you must be remilia, well your maid is in the ground because she treathened me, so i headbutted her"

Remilia released an exasperated sigh while looking at sakuya, have i actually said that sakuya is actually not flat?, she is pretty decent in bust... yeah i should probably stop that line of though.

Remilia:"i apologize for her behavior, she just really likes to complete my orders by any means necesary"

Me:"yeah i noticed that"

Also marisa and reimu are here.

Marisa:"you headbutted her?..., did keine teached you to do that?"

What?, how do you teach a headbutt?, it's just hitting someone with your forehead not that hard to do.

Reimu:"whatever, at least she isn't-"

A little blood started dripinp from her head.

Reimu:"bleeding..."

Marisa turns around to call daiyousei.

Marisa:"hey daiyousei!, we need you over here!"

Well at least it's nothing serious, i could have hitted her way harder than that.

I see remilia sitting at the opposite side of the table from where i am at.

Remilia:"while we wait for the fairy to heal sakuya, why don't we get to know each other a little bit more?"

She want's something from me, there is no other reason for her to talk to me.

Me:"kay, i know you were the one who created the mist, why did you do that?"

She smiled.

Remilia:"my, my already going for the cherry at the top?"

Okay, if you wanna do this we'll do this.

Me:"i always aim for the sweet things in life"

Remilia:"i can respect that, well the mist was a part of my plan for a party that i wanted to do during the day"

That's... dumb

Me:"certanlly a great reason to endanger lives"

My voice was dripping with sarcassam, but remilia was still smiling she flinched a little.

Remilia:"you didn't seem to be there to help, I think there's something that could be said about glass houses"

Bitch i can do this all day.

Me:"probably because i was dealing with poor akyuu, it's almost like the mist was harming her, but of course someone with your ego will want more atenttion"

Remilia:"can banther, funny and strong too, i like you"

Me:"you did pretty good too, if the other residents of your mansion are at least as entretaining as you i won't mind to go at your party"

Remilia:"the party will be held next week on monday, it will start in the afternoon, don't be late"

She got up, got close to sakuya who got healed by daiyousei, bless that girls soul, she grabbed sakuya and hung her over her left shoulder like a potato bag, in her right hand she was holding her parassol open to block the sun.

Then she just left, she went flying back to her mansion.

Reimu:"what just happend?"

Me:"friendship reimu, friendship"

Marisa:"i fear to ask how that happend-ze, so i won't by the way thanks for healing sakuya daiyousei"

She gave the green-haired fairy a thumps up said fairy blushed from embarassment, cirno just pated her friend back with a smile on her face.

Also marisa said ze again, it has been a while since i last heard her say that.

Me:"well since i'm being invated to this party, why don't you people tell me about the incident?"

After that we seated and they talked to me about the incident, how they splited, marisa's group saved daiyousei from kedamas, reimu's group fought rumia again, how they meet in the misty lake fought an army of fairies and cirno, daiyousei calms cirno down, then sanae kicking reimu's ass And they faight a white haired tengu mst likely momiji i already knew most of that stuff just wanted to see if any meaningfull changes happened, wich reminds me.

Me:"that amateur beat you?, and here i though you where a competent shrine maiden and you get your ass kicked by that weak-sauce girl"

No one was happy with what i said, understandable but i will allways enjoy fucking around with reimu, then i see a shadow loom over me... it's head getting bigger...SHI-!.

It was keine, with rumia behind her the darkness youkai has a comically big bump on her head, also OWWWWWW!!!!, The back of my face!.

Keine:"don't go speaking bad of others like that, it's not like you fought sanae"

Me:"actually i did and i beat the crap out of her, then her god came because sanae saw me as the litera dead because i'm kina scary when i want to be, then said god treathened me"

Marisa:"i'm sorry, what?"

Nitori:"you defeated someone that even reimu couldn't?..."

Cirno:"as expected of my strongie"

Oh my god she is actually calling me that, i wan't to die.

Alice:"something is not right, you are saying this as if the other shrine maiden was weak, why is that?"

Me:"because after seeing both reimu and sanae fight i can honestly say that reimu is a way better fighter, so i don't know how reimu lost a fight against sanae"

Of course i know but i can just say it, i don't have any way of explaining myself of my knowledge of that.

Reimu:"she just took me on when i was tired, it will be different next time"

Keine:"what was that about you making her cry?"

Shit.

Me:"she couldn't handle my imaginative insults?... yeah let's go with that"

Reimu:"...what did you do?"

boy this could go wrong at any moment.

Me:"i probably made her experience something... like death"

This silence is very uncomfortable.

Marisa:"how and why?"

Me;:"with my imagination"

I got slapped in the back of the head by keine.

Me:"ouch!, but i'm not lying!"

Reimu:"yeah right, you ima-"

I cut her off by using the imagination power to create a velociraptor standing on the table.

Alice:"wha the-!?"

Nitori:"holy...!"

Marisa:"oh my god!!"

Reimu:"the hell!!"

Cirno:"uaaaahhhhh!!"

Rumia:"waaahhh!!!"

Daiyousei:"woah!"

Keine:"how!?"

Then i make the dinosaur dissapear again, i can feel everyones eyes on me

Me:"i can just imaginated it"

Everyone was baffled by my response.

Keine:"flint!, you just don't imaginate a dinasaur into existence!"

Can't she devour history or something?, i'll like to call her out on that shit but i'm not supoussed to know about it.

Me:"well i can, and are we really gonna talk about impossibles in freakin gensokyo?"

Keine:"i- well... but-"

Marisa:"but nothing, he has a point there's weirder shit in gensokyo but this is definetly up there"

Cirno:"can you imaginate a dragon!?"

... could i?.

Me:"maybe?"

Reimu:"no, you are not eh imaginating a dragon in my shrine"

Reimu you are no fun.

Nitori:"how does that work anyway?"

Me:"i could tell you... but i won't"

Alice:"wow, you are kind of a bastard"

Me:"now, now alice we all know that i'm a dick no need to use nice words"

Keine hit me in the head again.

Keine:"don't use that lenguage in front of kids!"

I was rubbing the back of my face again.

Me:"wich kids? reimu and marisa, or cirno, rumia and daiyosei?"

Keine:"the later"

Cirno:"why are you a dick?, do you pee from your head?"

Me:"what?...,what?..., i don't even..."

Keine:"cirno just ignore what he said"

Cirno:"but i wa-"

Daiyousei:"just stop cirno"

Rumia:"is a dick edible?"

Why?, aren't those two older than me?, how do they not know what a dick is?, what is happening?.

Alice:"No!, just forget it"

Marisa:"should i laugh or should i cry?"

Reimu:"what the hell is even happening anymore?"

Me:"a bad comedy show"

Keine was just done with this whole thing.

Keine:"just tell us what you did to the other shrine maiden, sanae if i remember correctly"

Should i tell them?, i mean i don't think nothing bad will come from telling them.

Me:"well... i cut her in half with a imaginated katana"

Reimu:"and... she is alive?"

Me:"yup"

Marisa:"how?"

Me:"fuck you, that's how"

And another smack from keine, why do i do this to myself?"

Alice:"you are still not going to tell us how that works, right?"

Me:"yah got it right doll-face"

She started touching her face with her left hand, ad muttered something about that's not true or some shit.

Reimu:"whatever, i'm tired and i want to sleep"

She didn't said it but we all got the message anyway... wait where is akyuu?.

Me:"before that, where is akyuu?"

At that keine speaks up.

Keine:"when you left with the... body, i took akyuu back to jer household"

Well that's good, now that i pay more attention everyone seemed a little tired, probably lack of sleep who knows.

Marisa:"see ya'll later, i want to take a long nap"

Alice:"yeah, the incident took more of me then i though it did"

I see nitori and she is thinking something really hard.

Nitori:"guees i'm going back to youkai mountain, if things are as jumy as momiji said, i need to go back"

Oh it was about that, no biggy... for now.

Marisa:"okay, take care nitori"

Nitori nods and flies off to youkai mountain.

Alice smiled and waved at the retreating for of nitori.

Keine:"let's go flint i want to see my friend to tell her that i'm okay"

Friend?, huummmmmm... who else besides the ones here?... right!, mokou!.

Me:"kay, bu after that you go to bed, now that i really pay attention you look tired"

We were leaving then i see the donation box, i hve some money from helping in the village, i guess she could do it as a "good job" for reimu.

I take 2000 yen from my bag and put it in the donation box then ringed the bell, i'm probably doing it wrong but i don't give a shit.

Keine:"huh, that's extrangelly nice of you"

Me:"well the incident is resolved while she didn't do that alone, i still say she deserves it"

Keine:"guess you're right"

And with that we flew of i did managed to see reimu's surprissed face, kind of funny to se her that happy, guess not a lot of people donate to her.

/BOY IS SOARING THE SKIES/

We passed the village already, it took a while but we were pretty close to a bamboo forest that i was ablee to see in the distance, keine told me her friend lives close to the forest.

I know why she lives close to it, not that i'll say it because i'm not supoussed to know.

We landed close to a normal old japanese house that looked dusty as fuck.

Keine:" _she still doesn't take care of herself..._ "

She probably thinks i didn't hear her mutter that.

Keine went to the door of the house and knocked, after a minute of ne response she knocked again the result was the same.

Keine:"goddamnit, she must have gone to figh her again..."

Yeah fuck this.

Me:"who are we even looking for?"

Keine turned around to look at me.

Keine:"her name is fujiwara no mokou and she has a grudge towards someone called kaguya"

She told me that without quetioning why i even asked, but she didn't say anything about the inmortality ot those two.

Keine:"let's enter the bamboo forest she must be fighting kaguya right now"

In the middle of the day?, i though they were more discrete about their fights.

I saw keine flying towards the bamboo forest of the lost, keine most likely knows how to navigate the fucking place... or at leat i hope she does.

I fly after the woman, i was not far behind her keine was going kinda fast i could catch up to her without problems but there is no reason to rush this.

We kept flying for ten minutes until rainbow bullets flew around, and flames almost hited keine.

So fuck this i'm stoping this shit before thay hit keine.

I quickly rush past keine and see mokou throwing flames at kaguya and kaguya letting loose rainboow danmaku from a weird-ass branch.

Another jet of flames and rainboow bullets came this way, i reared my right fist back and punched with everything i had.

The tornado of force dissipated the attack and sending flying both inmortals, i'm sure that i saw someone dressed with a suit and a skirt and someone with a red-blue docor like outfith caught in the gale of my attack too, probably reisen and eirin.

Why is everyone so silent?, i know i'm stronght but that shouldn't have been that impressive for them... right?.

Keine:"wh-when did you get this strong!?"

Me:"training, screaming and lot's of juice"

I see mokou getting up from the tornado i just caused, also a lot of bamboo is missing.

Mokou:"who the fuck are you!?, why are you with keine!?"

Me:"i'm flint, i live with her and she is worried about you so shut your trap and come with us"

A little to direct but i think i made my message clear enough.

Kaguya:"such an interesting individual, my mokou i didn't think you were capable of having any kind if relashiontship with anyone"

Condescending bitch.

Keine:"mokou!, why do you always do this!?"

So yeah just ignore the insult, why not.

Mokou:"Keine!, i already told you to not interfire with this!"

Me:"technically she didn't"

I know this whole thing is serious stuff but those two have been doing this for more tha a thousand years, i think it's a little hilarious that someone can hate someone for such a long time.

Mokou:"you..., SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!, this doesn't concern you!"

Me:"too bad, it concerns keine and now it concerns me too"

After that i shift my attention towards the eientei people, reisen was shaking like gelly, eirin is clearly staring at me withher eyes narrowed, and kaguya just has a pleasant smile on her face.

And where the shit is tewi, i start looking around and see some pink between the bamboo that is still standing, so the little shit is hiding not that i blame her for doing it.

Kaguya:"hello there human"

Le gasp!, she said the h-word, is she going to start the "cero mortals" plan?.

Me:"hello there bitch"

She put her long as sleeve in front of her mouth to hide her expression, i though yukari was the only one who did that shit.

Kaguya:"such a foul lenguage and those ragged clothes, i see how you are acquiented with mokou"

Right, i haven't changed this damaged blue yukata and white pants, probably should buy more clothes, or ask alice to make me some.

Me:"not really, we just are friends of the same person"

Kaguya gigled at that.

Kaguya:"you must mean the teacher that makes sense, i have to praisee you boy, you haven't looked at me in any lecherous way"

Wha?..., oh right she is supoussed to be super pretty, i mean she is not ugly, i can definetly see why people would think of her as beautifull but me?.

Me:"Meh you are like a seven out of ten"

Silence came.

Then mokou laughed like a fraking maniac.

I looked down at eirin and reisen, eirin looked escandalized and reisen seemed to have gazed at cthulu, and i'm sure that tewi was lauging from her hiding spot.

I'm pretty sure that keine was trying to hold her laugh she did pretty well but i still could hear her sliping once or twice.

Kaguya?, she stoped coering her face with her sleeve, she was still smiling, but it didn't seem angry, hell she seemed pleased.

Boy this is about to get weird.

 **CHAPTER 9 END**

 _ **Well this is hapening, enter the aliens from the moon and the inmortal angry flame chicken.**_

 _ **What awaits our hero?, who the fuck knows... except for me.**_

 **CHARACTER SHEET**

 **Protagonist: Flint "the strongest of the village".**

 **abilities: regeneration, imagination, super strength.**

 **Perks: weapon master, perfect physique, Master of stealth.**

 **Main weapon: master sword (legend of zelda: ocarina of time).**

 **bottomless bag: limitless lighter and unlimited box of cigarettes.**

 _ **That is all, see you all next chapter.**_


	10. Angry chiken nugget

_**Well this took a while, the again i'm prety lazy guy so thi is nothing new.**_

 _ **Let's get on with it.**_

 _ **(Touhou project and everything else that I put here apart from my OC are not mine and never will be).**_

 **CHAPTER 10**

Is she... going to say anything or what?.

Kaguya:"...hahaHAHAHAHAH!"

So she is laughing like a maniac, that's not a good sign.

Kaguya:"you... you are the most interesting human i have ever meet, i would have liked to play with you more"

Kay don't car- WOAH!, where did that bullet come from? it was red i look down towards where reisen and eirin, i could see reisen aiming her hand like a pistol her index finger being the cannon, i could also see eirin drawing a bow from... somewhere.

Me:"a three way fight? well let's see what you people can do"

With that said i started descending to fight reisen, i saw mokou and keine getting ready too, mokou flying high up towards kaguya and keine was going towards eirin.

Let's do this, i stoped descending and now i was going full speed towards the moon rabbit, another thing about flying in gensokyo, your speed on the ground is also the same speed that you will fly, and boy am i fast doubt that is as fast as aya but i doubt reisen will be able to follow my movements.

I saw reisen eyes widen as i got closer she tried tofly backwards but i was just faster than her, I was already in front of her and i used my left arm to punch her gut, not with all my strenght idon't want to kill her.

She wen't flying through some bamboo, i also think i saw some spit leaving her mouth then again i punched her pretty hard.

She quickly lifted her right arm her hand like a pistol again i unsheathed my sword ready to deflect the proyectile... then something hit my back.

I stumbled foward and looked behind me, i saw reisen... so she is using her crazy eyes?, she started to multiply herself, okay as far as i know her illusions can't harm me, mine in the other hand...

She multiplied atleast sixteen times, and she startde shooting again, up to the sky again, need to avoid her finger pistol, and anything else she throws at me.

Okay i don't know wich danmaku is fake and wich is not, so just dodge everything, didn't always dodged i did get hit some times.

Okay need to distract her... how about a t-rex?

Her eyes are glowing a little too bright... Whoa!?, i didn't know she could fucking use optic-blast!, the fuck is this!?, marvel vs capcom!?.

Fuck it, t-rex it is.

I concentrate for a moment and in front of the reisen squad, comes the most powerful predator known to mankind... or atleast the one who is not a ancient legend and has some kind of truth backing up it's existence.

The reisen squad were scared shitless, man reisen is kind of a pussy, then again she is like this in FMW so it makes sense.

I take the distraction of the roaring super lizard, to prepare my only spell card, gotta work on more of those, to get all the reisens since i can't tell wich one is the real one i have to hit all of them.

I can see the electric like energy in my sword, time to say it out loud, because spell card rules fuck them.

Me:"[call from above: skyward slash]!"

Sword beams, that shit is art thank you fate series for introducing me to such a beautiful concept.

I see how my attack hits all but one reisen... who back-flipped my atttack like a fuckig pro, and her eyes were narrowed she almost looked like a soldier... oh back to scared again.

Me:"well color me impressed, though i had you with that one"

Hey, kaguya may be a bitch but that doesn't mean reisen is one alsi technically almost everyone in the FMW-verse is like that until marisa and reimu kick their asses.

Reisen:"uuuhhh?, ehmm thank you?"

Jesus i know she went rogue from the moon, and that in this universe it's a pretty big problem but she could lighten up a little.

Me:"you don't seem like you want to fight, tell you what give up now o i don't have to go all out"

Kind of a lie, the only thing i'm not using completely is my super-strength wich is mostly because i think that some degree of injuries can still happen in a danmaku battle it does prevent fatal injuries, but i'm like eighty-porcent sure that i can break bones even with the spell card rules.

Wow that's quite the change in her eyes, she seems more focused now probably because i offended her in some way with what i said, maybe some kind of soldier pride? she was trained as one in the moon.

Can't affort to pull my punches anymore, i'm going to use all the fisical power that super strength gives me, hope she can take it.

Me:"after this is over i'll like to know if you are bipolar,you seem to switch from scared to angry a lot"

What is she muttering?, what the-!? bullets!,bullets everywhere! and that circle... did she just use a fucking spell card by muttering!?, well she did technically anounced her spell card she just... said it in a really low voice.

Okay fly around them carefully..., goddamn is in times like this that i wish i played more the original games than the fan one's.

And te bullets are just gone, and they poped closer to me!, down!.

Kay reisen i'm fucking done with this crazy bullshit.

I throw a full power punch, i see the air pressure hitting close to were reisen is, she took the skies from there, but there was a cloud of smoke now, she can no longer se me in the eye, no more lunatic eyes for that cunt.

I fly right behind her i raise my sword and go down, and slash t reisen hitting her and sending her flying to the ground, i saw her crash n the ground the crater created by my attack was pretty big, and she is also alive, spell card rules where would gensokyo be without them.

Did i win?..., i have the necesity to open my bag so i'm going to say i won, how are the other two fairing?.

Okay seems pretty even, kaguya and mokou have been doing this for a while, eirin and keine too well since my fight is over i'll go help mokou.

Yeah i have known keine for longer time, but eirin is loyal to kaguya to a fault if i attack her princes then she will have to help her and show her back to keine.

The only downside of this plan is that mokou isn't going to like it... oh well nothing to loose but my life, maybe.

Sword ready, flying fast and swing.

She pulled fucking fire cloth thing to block it... oh right she has sacred treasures, forgot the names of those things.

I quickly make a dash towards the hot chiken girl, oh boy she looks PISSED.

Mokou:"this is none of you bussines, so kindly get out of here"

That's kinda screaming but not really, atleast she didn't threw a faming bird at my face.

Me:"well i would, but keine will cave my head in if i did, so i guess i'm helping you, freaking pyromaniac"

Mokou:"whatever just don't get in my way"

Isn't she is just a ray of sunshine?.

Kaguya:"are you two done, i'll like to keep this confrontation going"

I see mokou rush her literally imolating herself in the process, i can also see that she isn't inmune to her own flames, she IS resistant but i can see that some of her skin and clothes are charred.

May as well follow her lead, i rush a little behind her just to see how she fights... and no i'm not staring at her ass, and yes she does look more femenine than i though she would.

I can see that mokou is attacking like a crazy dog, she knows how to fight but she just throws attacks randomly not really thinking what to do, she must be really angry.

ufff, that got to hurt kaguya may be a princes but her right hook is pretty powerfull, i wonder how will se fare against mine, i sheath my sword rear my right fist back and attack, i see the wind pick up and throw itself at kaguya.

It push her back pretty far back i was going to attack again, but i had to dodge an arrow that came out of nowhere, eirin.

I turn towards the doctor, i see keine rushing at poor eirin oh jeez she is going to use headbutt, poor eirin why would she give her back to keine?.

I'm just going to let that happen... oh so keine lost... somehow, guess i'm fighting the doctor now.

Me:"pyromaniac, i'm letting you have the princes gonna fight the two colored nurse"

I start going towards her and just stare.

Eirin:"i must ask you to move, the princes must return to eientei"

Why would that be?, doubt it's because of mokou much less keine or me, unless today it's a full moon and the full moon means lunarians, if it were the normal timeline i'll stop her but this is a lot different already.

Me:"...kay, you seem to be in a hurry"

She narrows her eyes at me.

Eirin:"I say you sh- pardon me what did you say?"

For a genious, it took her a while to process my words.

Me:"i said that you can leave grab the bunny your princess and leave, i'll calm flaming chiken"

She is obviously wary of me but really to deal with the lunarians or with an angry mokou? mokou any day of the week.

So with that i fly towards mokou... and tackle her and boy she is hot, like literally hot and now she is even hotter, after this is done i'm looking for new clothing.

Mokou:"what the fuck!?, let me go!!"

Jesus fucking christ!, that's some heat i'm felling, i keep going with my tackle until we crash in the ground the i punched her... like four times, i did hold back though she may be immortal but she still feels pain.

She is finally down, still conscious but down none the less.

Mokou:"why the hell did you help them!?"

I would tell you but that will require way too much explination from my part.

Me:"because the fight was pointless, atleast to me you and kaguya just keep hitting each with no actual end to it you both regenerayed your injuries"

How are my... oh i'm almost naked, how are my pants not ashes?, is it an anime thing?, Well no more yukata for me.

I put my sword on it's sheath and start walking towards keine who was rubbing her left arm.

Me:"you okay?"

She nods.

Keine:"yeah, just a little beat up nothing that some sleep won't fix, how are you and mokou?"

Well...

Me:"i'm fine, mokou? eeehhhh... i guess she is fine"

And on cue she comes here.

Mokou:"i'm not fine!, keine who the hell is this bastard!?, he helped her!"

Me:"not really i just decided that i won't wait a whole day for a flaming dumbass and a crazy princess that regenerate to beat the living shit out of each other, they wanted to leave so i let them"

Woah she is ANGRY.

Mokou:"you son of a-!"

Then keine put's herself between us before it escalated into a fight.

Keine:"mokou calm down, i know you have a grudge with kaguya but flint is right that fight would have gotten you nowhere"

She actually took my side on this one... that's honestly surprissing i was sure she would have helped mokou.

Mokou:"...whatever, the hell do you want anyway?"

This is probably the closest thing to being calm we'll get from her.

Keine:"i was just worried about you, so i came looking for you"

I still say that she is to good for this world.

Mokou:"well i'm fine, but you aren't, actually keine would you go ahead of us?, i wan't to talk with the brat"

Whatever you say grandma.

Keine seems worried about it, probably because mokou wanted to burn me alive a couple of second ago.

Me:"just go keine, we'll catch up"

She still seems uncertain, but nods anyway then fly's away from here.

The white haired woman grabs me by the head and tries to pull me at eye level, but my superior strenght makes that impossible not that it makes her less motivated.

Mokou:"ARE.YOU.A.HOURAI!?"

Right my regeneration.

Me:"i have no idea what that is"

Sometimes playing the idiot is annoying, even when it's necesary.

Moku literally growled at me the just shoves my head back or atleast tries to.

Mokou:"forget it"

Then she flies out of here.

I g after the two of them, i can already see this day being a pleasent one.

 **CHAPTER 10 END**

 _ **And just like that it ends, for now, until i feel like doing another chapter.**_

 **CHARACTER SHEET**

 **Protagonist: Flint "the strongest of the village".**

 **abilities: regeneration, imagination, super strength.**

 **Perks: weapon master, perfect physique, Master of stealth.**

 **Main weapon: master sword (legend of zelda: ocarina of time).**

 **bottomless bag: limitless lighter and unlimited box of cigarettes.**

 _ **See you all next time!.**_


	11. Sorry

**After thinking about it for a while i decided to descontinue this story.**

 **Not because i just got bored of it, it's because i have tree stories in fanfiction including this one, this one specifically was the one i had the least fun of writting than "touhou's react to death battle" and "the (kinda) devil hero".**

 **Sorry for the few who wanted to see where this story was going.**


End file.
